Friendly matters
by Maloa
Summary: [2PM] Des personnages attachants, des scènes de fous-rire et d'autres émouvantes, des moments plus tristes, des instants tout tendres et sucrés. Quatre danseurs, deux boxers, un chanteur, des bagarres, de la tension, des premiers baisers, des vies de lycéens mouvementées... c'est Friendly Matters.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Si c'était le cas... d'une, on les garderait séquestrés dans notre appart, Kiwi obligerait Taec et Wooyoung à faire des choses pas très catholiques, et Maloa tripoterait Nichkhun à longueur de journée. En plus, elle dormirait entre lui et Junho. Donc heureusement pour eux (_ou pas_)... c'est pas le cas ! En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : Alors cette fiction est mon plus gros projet. Les personnages sont vraiment touchants et attachants même s'il y'a des relations hétéros, y'en a aussi une gay qui est l'une des plus importantes d'ailleurs. Je remercie Kixi Le Smoothie pour son aide précieuse (elle a écrit quelques scènes pour lesquelles j'étais totalement bloquée). Sinon, pour plus de détails, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire cette fiction sur notre site maloakiwi . skyrock . com (n'oubliez pas de recoller les mots entre eux!) où il y a une grande présentation des personnages et des photo-montages que nous avons fait nous-mêmes (et aussi de la couleur etc, bref c'est plus joli...). Bref je ne vais pas parler pendant 300 ans, je vous laisse lire.

**Friendly matters**

_Chapitre 1_

-Alors, tu es contente de rentrer en cours ? »

Enora retira un écouteur pour jeter un coup d'œil vers sa mère, concentrée sur la route derrière le volant.

-_Maman_. », dit-elle en français, avec un grand sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Sa mère se mit à rire alors qu'elle se garait sur le parking du lycée JinYoung. Frétillante d'impatience, Enora déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture, attrapant son sac pour glisser la bretelle sur son épaule.

-A ce soir ! Et dit bonjour à Namyoung pour moi, oke ? », lança-t-elle, faisant allusion à son beau-père.

Il travaillait de nuit à l'hôpital, et elle n'avait pas pu le croiser en se préparant ce matin. Sa mère lui adressa un dernier signe de la main alors qu'elle refermait la porte, et Enora se précipita dans la cours du lycée, regardant dans tous les sens pour repérer ses amis.

Les autres élèves continuaient toujours de lui jeter des coups d'œil étranges, curieux de voir une française porter le même uniforme qu'eux, mais elle avait appris à l'ignorer, au bout de deux ans passés en Corée.

-Eno-yah ! Hé, par ici ! », s'exclama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, dans son dos.

La petite française fit volte-face, toute contente, et repéra aussitôt la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, quelques mètres plus loin. Il fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt voyante, secouant les bras dans tous les sens en sautillant sur place, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage. Enora se précipita vers la lycéenne en hurlant un 'Junheeee !' joyeux, la prenant dans ses bras.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas changé, les cheveux noirs de jais toujours coupés courts et les grands yeux sombres pétillants de malice. Elle était peut-être un peu plus bronzée, mais vu l'endroit où elle avait passé ses vacances, ce n'était pas étonnant.

-Je vois que la Californie t'a plutôt bien réussi. », dit Enora, amusée.  
-M'en parle pas ! », répondit Junhee avec excitation. « Ma cousine et ma tante étaient toujours aussi superficielles et chiantes, à toujours parler des derniers trucs à la mode, mais on a réussi à les semer plein de fois avec Taec et on a fait pleins de trucs ! Genre du jet-ski, du parachute, et il avait tellement peur t'aurais dû le voir, j'ai cru qu'il allait se faire pipi dessus, hi hi hi ! Et puis on a fait du saut à l'élastique, et... »

Enora l'interrompit en riant, submergée par son flot de paroles.

-Espèce de riche ! », dit-elle, pinçant la joue de sa meilleure amie avec affection.  
-Aye ! Oui, bah faut bien en profiter, hein ! Et toi, la France ? Tu as mangé du camembert et des baguettes ? »  
-Juni, sérieusement ! », s'exclama Enora en roulant des yeux. « Toi et tes préjugés, je te jure ! Je t'emmènerais là-bas et tu verras qu'il y a autre chose que du pain et du fromage ! »  
-Désolé. », dit Junhee en s'esclaffant, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

Son visage redevînt un peu plus sérieux alors qu'elle reprenait, curieuse.

-Et ton papa, tu es allé le voir en Angleterre ? C'est pas très loin de la France, non ? »  
-Ouip, deux heures en train. », répondit Enora. « J'y suis allée un week-end avec _maman_pour nettoyer un peu sa tombe. Un peu glauque, mais bon, une fois que tout était propre, j'étais contente ! »

Son père biologique était décédé des années plus tôt. Encore trop petite à sa mort, elle n'avait pas ressenti le manque et vécu le deuil aussi durement que sa mère, qui avait mis des années à s'en remettre, quittant l'Angleterre pour rentrer en France, dans son pays natal. C'était pour cela qu'elle pouvait en parler aussi librement.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles continuaient de se raconter leurs vacances avec force de rires et de gestes, une voix masculine les surprirent toutes les deux avec un : « Eno-yah ! Juni-ah ! » joyeux.

Wooyoung les rejoignit en courant, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et Chansung sur les talons.

-Enfin, vous êtes rentrées ! », dit-il, serrant chacune des filles dans ses bras avant de prendre une moue boudeuse. « Vous m'avez abandonné pendant deux longs mois, sans cœur ! »

Chansung les salua plus calmement, une banane dans les mains. Le grand coréen ne jurait que par ça, et Enora se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour ne pas en être dégoûté.

-J'aurais adoré t'emmener dans mes valises, tu le sais Wooyoung-ah ! Je t'aurais montré plein de trucs, avec Taec ! », dit Junhee, s'accrochant à son cou avec affection.

Wooyoung perdit son sourire, l'espace d'une seconde, mais aucun des trois autres lycéens ne le remarqua alors qu'Enora demandait avec curiosité.

-Et Junho, où est-ce qu'il est encore, celui-là ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu en arrivant ? »

-Bah, tu le connais. », dit Chansung en haussant les épaules, la bouche pleine.  
-_Toujours en retard_! », continuèrent Wooyoung et Junhee en même temps.

Amusés d'être en synchronisation, les deux lycéens se jetèrent un coup d'œil en s'esclaffant, échangeant un high five tout content. Ils formaient un petit groupe plutôt soudé, mais Wooyoung et Junhee avaient toujours été plus complices.

-Yah ! Wooyoung-ah, enlève tes pattes de ma princesse, tu veux ? »

Les lycéens reconnurent la voix de Junsu sans peine alors que le coréen s'approchait d'eux, toujours aussi excentrique que d'habitude. Il avait décidé d'attacher sa cravate comme un nœud papillon aujourd'hui, et une ceinture cloutée enserrait son pantalon, lui donnant un air un peu punk.

-C'est règlementaire, ça ? », dit Wooyoung en l'observant de haut en bas, sceptique.  
-Bah ! Ma prestance et mon style ne peuvent être bridés par de simple règle, mon petit. », répondit Junsu, prenant les deux filles par les épaules avec un sourire pseudo-charmeur. « Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué, mes chéries... »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, amusées par son côté dragueur habituel, quand un adolescent l'attrapa par la veste pour l'écarter d'elles avec un 'dégage !' rieur.

Enora reconnut aussitôt la voix de Junho. Faisant volte-face, elle sentit une vague d'affection la submerger alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou, heureuse de le retrouver. A l'instar de Wooyoung et de Junhee, elle avait toujours été plus complice avec le garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux rieurs.

-Nuneo ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! », dit-elle, toute heureuse, alors que Junho riait.  
-Alors tout le monde se fait des câlins, mais personne ne pense à moi ? », geignit Junsu, boudeur. « Bande de dongsaeng ingrats ! »

Junhee s'esclaffa avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Moi je pense à toi, Oppa. », dit-elle, tout sourire.

Junsu la serra contre lui, plus que satisfait et regarda les autres l'air de dire : 'et oui, c'est moi le plus beau !'. Enora et Junho le traitèrent de pervers, et Chansung finit sa banane en éclatant de rire. Wooyoung, lui, observait la scène avec un sourire amusé, quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une silhouette, quelques mètres plus loin.

Adossé à un mur, près de son meilleur ami thaïlandais, Ok Taecyeon le fixait, les bras croisés et les yeux noirs. Frissonnant, Wooyoung détourna son regard du grand coréen pour revenir à ses amis, un nœud d'appréhension se formant dans son estomac.

x

- J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous en avez bien profité car à partir de maintenant le rythme sera plus soutenu. », dit le professeur en contournant son bureau pour s'asseoir dessus. « Il va falloir travailler dur ».

-Blablabla. » murmura Junhee à sa meilleure amie. « C'est bon on est qu'en seconde, c'est pas comme si on passait le bac tout de suite ! ».

-Ouais grave. », répondit Enora en sortant un cahier et une trousse de son sac. « Je m'ennuie, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que font les garçons pour s'occuper. »

-Attends je vais leur demander ! » répondit la jeune coréenne tout en sortant son portable de sa veste faisant attention à ce que le professeur ne la voit pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Enora un peu inquiète. « Tu vas encore te faire prendre. »  
-Mais non, fais-moi confiance. »  
-Comme tu veux, mais je t'aurais prévenu ! »

-Ils s'ennuient aussi apparemment. », reprit Junhee après quelques minutes. « Ppff, ça fait à peine quinze minutes que le cours ont repris et j'en ai déjà marre. »

Elle regarda à nouveau son portable et s'esclaffa en lisant le message de Wooyoung. Elle le montra ensuite à sa meilleure amie qui rigola à son tour.

-Mademoiselle Ok Junhee ! »

La petite coréenne se figea en entendant la voix du professeur qui l'appelait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en deux grands ronds et elle releva lentement la tête en direction de Mr Kwon qui la regardait les bras croisé et les lèvres serrées.

-Premier jour et je vous vois déjà avec un téléphone. », dit-il en s'approchant de leur table, les lunettes rondes sur son nez. « Donnez-le moi, vous le récupérerez ce soir. »

Le professeur tendit la main vers la jeune fille qui lui donna le portable avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé Professeur. », dit-elle toute gênée.

Le professeur retourna à son bureau alors que Junhee rougissait en voyant toutes les têtes de ses camarades tournées vers elle.

-Et merde ! », souffla-t-elle en se ratatinant sur sa chaise. « Je suis maudite ! »  
-Non tu n'es pas maudite Juni. », dit la jeune française avec un grand sourire sur son visage. « Tu n'es pas discrète c'est tout. »  
-Moi pas discrète ? » demanda-t-elle faisant mine d'être choquée. « Je suis la personne la plus discrète au monde ! »  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu veux _vraiment_ que je te rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances ? »  
-Non c'est bon ! », répondit la jeune coréenne.

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire attirant le regard du professeur sur elle ce qui eut le don de les faire taire durant tout le reste de la matinée. Enora en bonne élève avait noté tout le cours alors que Junhee avait dessiné, embêté sa meilleure amie récoltant des 'laisse-moi prendre le cours puisque toi tu le fais pas' un peu réprimandeurs avant de finalement s'assoupir.

-Je vous distribue les copies et vous pourrez aller manger. », dit le professeur en attrapant la pile de feuilles sur son bureau.  
-_Manger_ ? Il a bien parlé de manger ? », demanda Junhee en se réveillant, une feuille collée sur sa joue.  
-Oui Juni. »,souffla la française en la retirant. « Aller viens on y va. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répéter sa phrase que déjà Junhee était sortie de la salle et se précipitait vers le réfectoire.

x

Les filles rejoignirent les garçons à la cantine qui étaient déjà installés à table et leur gardaient les places.

-Eno-yah ! Juni-ah ! On est là. », cria Junho à travers la salle ignorant totalement les autres élèves qui le regardait bizarrement.  
-J'ai trop faim. », dit Junhee arrivant devant eux, son plateau dans les mains.  
-Alors c'était bien les cours ce matin les gars ? », demanda Enora en posant lle sien sur la table, prenant place sur le banc à côté de Junho qui lui souriait.  
-Mouais bof ! », répondit Wooyoung en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de Junhee récoltant une tape sur sa main. « Aye, sauvage va ! ».  
-Tu sais que toucher à mon plateau c'est comme traiter Junho de 'lavette', donc très risqué ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son plateau en guise de protection.

Wooyoung et Junhee se chamaillèrent, il tentait de piquer les frites dans l'assiette de sa meilleure amie qui le frappait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de trop près.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as plus répondu au message Juni ?", demanda Wooyoung, arrêtant ses attaques contre sa nourriture.  
-Hum, c'est que euh. », balbutia-t-elle.  
-C'est qu'elle s'est fait grillé par le prof ! », continua Enora finissant sa phrase, lui arrachant un 'balance !' outré.  
-Tu fais fort là quand même. », enchaîna Junho. « Premier jour et tu te fais déjà prendre ! »

Les trois jeunes rigolèrent alors que Junhee fit sa moue vexée avant de se faire à nouveau attaquer par Wooyoung.

-Où est Chanana au fait? », demanda Enora stoppant net Wooyoung.  
-Ce traître est parti manger avec les _Olds_», répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la table où étaient installés Junsu, Nichkhun, Teacyeon et deux filles.

Son regard croisa celui du grand aux cheveux bien noirs et il sentit un nouveau nœud se former dans son ventre. Teacyeon l'observait sans cligner des yeux, et Wooyoung détourna la tête pour regarder son assiette.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon casier », dit-il soudain à ses amis qui mangeaient maintenant en silence.  
-Ca va pas Woodong ? », lui demanda Junhee voyant son visage devenu livide. « T'es tout blanc ! »  
-Non ça va t'inquiètes. On se retrouve dehors ! ».

Il s'en alla déposant son plateau sur la desserte.

x

Wooyoung marchait tranquillement dans le couloir qui était vide à cette heure-ci étant donné que les élèves étaient soit à la cantine, soit dehors profitant encore des derniers rayons du soleil de septembre. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas qu'une personne le suivait.

Il allait ouvrir son casier quand quelqu'un le poussa avec force le faisant tomber dessus avec violence. Sa tête tapa contre le métal, il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Ok Taecyeon évidemment ! Wooyoung le fusilla du regard avec une haine indescriptible dans les yeux. Le jeune homme l'observa de longue minute avant de repartir, sans rien dire.

-Sale con ! », souffla Wooyoung un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Instantanément, il vit Taecyeon se figer puis se retourner pour lui faire face le regard plus noir que jamais. Wooyoung mit sa main devant sa bouche regrettant amèrement sa phrase.

Taecyeon s'approcha de lui, le souleva par le col de sa main gauche avant de le coller méchamment contre le casier. Wooyoung ne baissa pas le regard, trop fier, même s'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Et en effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, son poing droit s'écrasa durement sur sa joue avant de le lâcher et de repartir.

Wooyoung frotta sa joue endolorie. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage, il détestait Ok Taecyeon. Il le maudissait chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an, que le grand, le super Ok Taecyeon le martyrisait. Depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés en fait. Pour quelle raison Taecyeon l'avait pris en grippe ? Wooyoung n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il continuait à subir ses attaques ne pouvant rien faire face à son immense carrure, et trop fier ou trop honteux pour en parler à quelqu'un.

x

Les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse folle et le mois d'octobre arriva en même temps que le froid. Entre leurs cours, leurs activités, les élèves n'avaient eu que très de temps pour eux.

Les deux filles s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leur salle lorsque le regard de Junhee se posa sur une blonde que la jeune fille ne reconnut que trop bien. En effet il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Kim Amy, la présidente du bureau des élèves et aussi la plus populaire du lycée, accompagnée de son acolyte.

Amy était une jeune coréenne fan des Etats-Unis. Elle s'était décolorées les cheveux pour devenir blonde platine, avait fait de la chirurgie pour agrandir ses yeux et se gonfler la poitrine. Elle portait aussi des lentilles de contact bleues et ne jurait que par les américains et aussi par Nichkhun dont elle était folle amoureuse.

-_Tss_ ! », fit Junhee d'un air dédaigneux alors qu'elle la détaillait de la tête aux pieds.  
-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? », demanda son amie refermant son sac.  
-Regarde-moi cette sangsue ! », répondit-elle tout en continuant de l'observer.

Enora comprit tout de suite de qui elle parlait sans même lever la tête pour voir qui sa meilleure amie regardait. Ce n'était pas difficile, Amy avait toujours été l'ennemi juré de Junhee.

-Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait. Allé, vient on y va. », suggéra la jeune fille qui elle, n'avait absolument rien contre la blonde.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle mais en passant devant le petit groupe, Junhee ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce que la blonde racontait à son frère et à Nichkhun.

- J'adore les Etats-Unis avec Las Vegas, New York, Philadelphia et Ontario. », dit-elle de sa voix trop aiguë.  
- Pauvre idiote, Ontario c'est au Canada, pas aux Etats-Unis ! », déclara Junhee plein de dédain en s'arrêtant à leur niveau se moquant ouvertement d'elle. « _And, you call yourself an american_!? ».

Taecyeon explosa de rire en entendant la remarque de sa petite sœur alors que Nichkhun souriait gentiment.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte organiser cette année un bal de promo, avec bien sûr élection du roi et de la reine ! », reprit Amy ignorant royalement la remarque de Junhee.  
_- Wow_, quelle idée originale ! », rétorqua la petite coréenne arrachant un 'arrête un peu !' d'Enora.  
- Bon, les gars je vais vous laisser, je viendrais vous voir plus tard quand l'odeur sera moins nauséabonde. », dit la grande blonde en regardant de haut Junhee. « A plus ! ».

Et elle les laissa toujours suivi de Suji, son amie qui ne disait jamais rien.

-_Aiish_, je vais la tuer ! « dit Junhee plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

-Salut les filles ! », dit enfin Nichkhun en les enlaçant pour leur dire bonjour. « Dis-donc t'es bien en forme aujourd'hui Junie-ah. La pauvre... »  
-Oh mais c'est pas de ma faute si elle m'insupporte. », répondit-elle faisant une petite moue qui fit rire Nichkhun et Taecyeon. « Et puis Ontario aux Etats-Unis quand même ! ».  
-Mais elle n'est pas méchante. », dit le thaïlandais en la regardant s'éloigner. « Juste un peu collante c'est tout. »  
-Oh comme si ça te dérangeait ! », s'esclaffa Enora. « Tu adores ça, être entouré de belles filles Oppa. »  
-Pas faux ! », continua Taecyeon donnant un high five à la petite française.

Junhee regarda l'heure sur sa montre, il était presque 14 heures.

-Eno, il faudrait qu'on pense à bouger si on ne veut pas arriver en retard. »  
-Nous aussi. », dit Nichkhun en attrapant son ami par le bras. « A plus les filles ! ».

x

- Où sont les twins ? »  
- Ils sont déjà à la salle de danse. », répondit Junhee pressant le pas pour les rejoindre.

Elles trottinaient dans la cour pour rejoindre les salles d'entraînement quand le téléphone d'Enora se mit à sonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac un petit moment avant de sortir enfin son blackberry.

-C'est ma mère. », dit-elle à Junhee en regardant qui l'appelait. « Vas-y, je vous rejoins. »  
-Ok. Fais vite si tu ne veux pas que Minjae t'engueule! », répondit-elle avant de bondir sur ses jambes et se mettre à courir.

Elle regarda son portable et appuya sur le bouton vert.

_-Allô maman ? »_  
_-Coucou ma chérie, ça va ? »_  
_-Oui ça va, j'allais à la danse là. Pourquoi tu m'appelles, il y a un problème ? »_  
_-En fait j'ai une réunion de dernière minute au bureau et je vais sûrement rentrer très tard. »_  
_-Oh d'accord. » _  
_-Je suis désolé mon cœur, et comme Namyoung est à l'hôpital cette nuit si tu veux commandes toi à manger, j'ai laissé 30 euros sur la table de la cuisine. »_  
_-T'inquiètes pas maman, je vais voir avec Juni si je peux dormir chez elle ce soir. »_  
_-Ok ma puce, tu me tiens au courant alors. »_  
_-Oui maman, bon courage. »_  
_-Bisous ! »_  
_-Bisous ma p'tite maman_. »

Elle raccrocha et courut pour rejoindre la salle, elle était en retard. Elle se changea vite fait et les rejoignit sans perdre une minute. Le professeur de danse, Minjae discutait avec une élève. _Ouf_, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle chercha ses amis du regard et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire en les voyant s'embrouiller.

-Je te dis que c'est ce pas là qu'il faut faire. », dit Wooyoung, tournant sur lui-même.  
-Mais non pas du tout. »,contredit Junho en faisant un autre pas.  
-Yaaah les gars, vous n'avez rien compris. », continua Junhee en mixant leur deux pas de danses ensemble. « Comme ça ! ».

Les deux jeunes hommes pouffèrent de rire en sifflant un 'n'importe quoi' commun. Junhee secoua la tête, désespérée par les twins. Mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie arriver.

-Tiens Eno, tu tombes bien. », dit Junho en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille. « On a un petit désaccord ! On voudrait savoir quel est le meilleur pas pour la chorégraphie. »

Chacun fit son pas de danse sous l'œil averti de la française. Elle était dans une position sceptique, une main devant la bouche et un bras appuyée sur l'autre.

-Ma petite Eno d'amour, toi qui est la meilleure pour caler les pas de danse. », dit Wooyoung s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire plein de dents. « Lequel tu préfères ? »  
-Yaaah, arrête de l'acheter avec tes compliments à deux balles ! », rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux rouges en le poussant le faisant s'étaler par terre, mort de rire.  
-Alors ? », insista Junhee qui fixait sa meilleure amie avec de gros yeux.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant de répondre enfin 'celui de Juni'.

-QUOI? », dit Junho en la regardant intensément.  
-_Mouahaha_, je suis la meilleure c'est tout ! », continua Junhee en faisant un bisou sur la joue de la petite française.  
-C'est parce que c'est ta sœur jumelle qu'elle t'a choisi. », dit Wooyoung excédé.  
-Peut-être en tout cas c'est pas ton twin à toi qui aurait pris ton parti, hein Woodong? », répondit Junhee en jeta un coup d'œil à Junho qui rigolait la bouche grande ouverte.

Wooyoung allait sauter sur Junho pour le chatouiller mais le professeur tapa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence dans la salle. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour écouter Minjae et les deux garçons se relevèrent.

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre une nouvelle chorée sur la chanson _Shawty Get Loose_. Asseyez-vous je vais vous la montrer en entier et ensuite je vous décomposerai les pas, un par un. »

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et regarder les pas de leur professeur avec une grande attention.

-Au fait Junhee, ma mère va finir tard et mon beau-père travaille cette nuit. », murmura-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. « Je peux dormir chez toi ? On l'a pas fait depuis la rentrée. »  
-Oh ouais grave ! », lui répondit-elle.

Les pas étaient simples mais la vitesse à laquelle ils devaient les enchaîner était très rapide. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils tentaient de reproduire la chorégraphie qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à enchaîner.

-Wow, c'est dur ! », s'exclama Enora en se laissant tomber par terre.  
-C'est clair. », enchaîna Wooyoung en attrapant une bouteille d'eau avant de boire une gorgée. « Pourquoi mettre autant de pas ? »  
-Le début de la chanson ça va mais dès que ça s'accélèrent j'ai du mal ! », continua Junhee en essayant une nouvelle fois.  
-Mais vous dites n'importes quoi ! Moi j'y arrive très bien, regardez ! »

Junhoo se mit à danser, alors que les trois autres étaient assis par terre et le regardaient avec un demi sourire sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer. Et effectivement, tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Junho en tournant glisse et se retrouve sur les fesses les pieds en l'air.

-Aye ! », s'écria-t-il, se relevant pour frotter son derrière « Je me suis fait mal aux fesses ! »

Sans plus attendre, les trois jeunes explosèrent de rire devant un Junho vexé, qui faisait mine de bouder.

-Les two twins, calmez-vous un peu ! », siffla le professeur en secouant la tête. Mais il avait tellement l'habitude d'être dérangé par ces quatre-là qu'il passa à autre chose avant même d'attendre leur réponse.

x

Le cours était fini depuis quinze minutes, et les filles attendaient Junho et Wooyoung dehors.  
Après quelques minutes les deux garçons sortirent enfin, les cheveux encore tout mouillés.

-Vous en avez mis du temps dis-donc. », dit Junhee ébouriffant les cheveux de Wooyoung.  
-Pire que des filles ! », rajouta Enora. « Au fait vous avez trouvé vos déguisements pour la fête d'Halloween ? ».  
-Oui Junhee et moi on se déguise en ange. », répondit Wooyoung. « Tout en blanc ! ».  
-EN ANGE ? », s'écria Junhee en regardant le garçon d'un air horrifié. « Non, non, non et non on avait dit en fantôme avec plein de sang et tout ! ».  
-TU avais décidé ça, moi je veux être en ange. »  
-Eh ho, pas besoin de vous disputer les enfants. », dit Enora en les regardant se chamailler. « Vous n'avez qu'à vous déguiser en anges maléfiques. Comme ça vous vous habillez en blanc tous les deux, vous rajoutez du sang sur vos vêtement et tout le monde est content. »  
-_Oh yeah_! », dirent-ils en même temps, échangeant un high five.

Enora secoua la tête, ils ressemblaient vraiment à des enfants, tout le temps en train de se chamailler. Junho qui n'avait encore rien dit se tourna vers elle.

-Et nous alors, on se déguise en quoi Eno-yah ? », dit-il en lui pinçant la joue gentiment.  
-J'ai une idée mais j'sais pas si ça va te plaire. », répondit-elle incertaine.  
-Vas-y, dis toujours ! ».  
-Bah je me disais vu qu'on aime tous les deux Johnny Depp. », reprit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Tu pourrais peut-être te déguiser en Jack Sparrow et moi en Angelica. »

Junho ferma les yeux en se remémorant comment il était habillé dans le film.

- Angelica ? C'est qui ? », demanda Wooyoung.  
- Angelica c'est la pirate que joue Penelope Cruz, espèce d'inculte ! », rétorqua Junhee en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.  
- _Oh _! », souffla-t-il. « Ça vous irait bien ! »  
- Je suis d'accord ! », dit enfin Junho. « Comme ça je pourrais faire des trucs bizarres avec mes mains comme lui. »  
- J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! »

Les trois adolescents d'une même voix s'écrièrent 'moi aussi' répondant à la réplique de la petite française quand une voiture klaxonna attirant leurs regards à tous.

-Magne-toi Junho, j'ai faim ! », cria Junsu.

Le jeune homme était dans la voiture qui venait de klaxonner, côté passager. Sa fenêtre était baissée et il faisait de grand signe à son petit frère.

-Je dois y aller. », dit-il en enlaçant Junhee puis Wooyoung. « Eno, on te ramène ? ».

La française habitait à quelques mètres seulement de la maison des Lee. Du coup, ils rentraient souvent ensemble en alternant. Une fois c'était la mère des Jun's brothers qui les ramenait, la fois d'après c'était la mère ou le beau-père d'Enora, quand Junsu n'avait pas la voiture vu que maintenant il avait le permis.

-Non c'est bon,merci. Je dors chez Juni ce soir. », répondit-elle.  
-Ok, on se voit demain alors. », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Bonne soirée ! ».

Junho marcha vers la voiture quand Junsu se mit à crier un 'Rentrez bien les filles et ne rêvez pas trop de mon corps d'Apollon ce soir' avant de refermer la fenêtre.

-Je vais y aller aussi si je veux pas louper mon bus. », dit Wooyoung en attrapant son sac et le jeter sur son épaule.

Les filles lui dirent au revoir et il s'éloigna en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gros 4x4 de Taecyeon se gara devant l'école. Il était au volant, Nichkhun à côté de lui.

-On te ramène Eno ? » demanda Taecyeon, la voyant grimper dans la voiture.  
-Non, non. Elle dort à la maison ce soir. », répondit sa sœur tout sourire. « Aller roule j'ai faim. »

x

La maison des Ok était tellement immense qu'elle faisait penser à un manoir.

-Alors c'était bien la boxe thaï aujourd'hui ? », demanda Junhee en jetant son sac par terre.  
-Ouais, dure mais sympa. », répondit Nichkhun en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « J'ai botté les fesses de ton frère encore une fois ».

Les deux jeunes filles s'esclaffèrent alors que Taecyeon donna une pichenette sur le front du thaïlandais lui arrachant un 'aye', qui lui laissa une petite marque rouge.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire au lieu de glousser comme ça ? », dit Taecyeon aux deux filles qui continuèrent de sourire.  
_-I'm so hungry_ Taecyeonie ! », râla sa petite sœur qui fit mine de mourir de faim.  
-Je vais préparer à manger en attendant vous vous faites vos devoirs », dit le géant aux oreilles décollées.

Encore une fois Taecyeon avait endossé son rôle de père remplaçant ses parents qui n'étaient pas souvent à la maison car trop souvent en déplacement pour leur travail.

-Attend, je vais t'aider ! », dit Nichkhun en suivant son meilleur ami dans la cuisine.

Les deux garçons s'afférèrent dans la cuisine pendant que les deux filles faisaient tranquillement leur devoir. Enfin en tout cas, c'est ce que faisait Enora alors que Junhee dessinait sur sa feuille au lieu de commencer sa dissertation.

-Ca avance les filles ? », demanda Nichkhun sortant de la cuisine, un plat dans chaque main, Taecyeon sur ses talons.

Les deux filles enlevèrent leur livres et cahier de la table, Junhee referma rapidement le sien pour ne pas que son frère ne voit ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Puis les garçons déposèrent les plats sur la table.

-Tiens, goute-ça Eno-yah. », dit Nichkhun en tendant un morceau de poulet entre ses baguettes à la jeune française qui ouvrit la bouche pour l'attraper. « C'est moi qui l'ai préparé ».  
-Mmhh, _you cook as well as usual big brother_. », dit-elle en reprenant à autre morceau. « Ca m'avait manqué ! ».

Les quatre lycéens dînèrent en discutant bruyamment. Les filles en profitèrent pour raconter comment elles s'étaient fait réprimander par le professeur et aucun des trois ne remarqua la tête que tira Taecyeon à la mention du nom de Wooyoung, trop occupés à rire.

-Eh, on se fait une partie de _Just dance_ ? », s'écria soudain Junhee aussitôt sa dernière bouchée avalée.  
-_Oh yeah good idea_. », continua Nichkhun en empilant les bols.  
-Je sais pas trop, il est déjà tard. », répondit Taecyeon..  
-Oh aller, il faut bien qu'elles se détendent un peu Taec. »

Taecyeon regarda son meilleur ami avec insistance.

-Aller Oppa, ça fait longtemps ! », ajouta Enora.

Les deux filles se levèrent pour se mettre face à lui et les mains jointent elles répétèrent en cœur un joyeux 's'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait' avec un grand sourire montrant toutes leurs dents.

-Ok, ok. », souffla-t-il, vaincu, en voyant leurs deux têtes aussi mignonne l'une que l'autre. « Mais d'abord il faut ranger tout ça. »  
-Je m'en occupe. », dit la jeune française toute contente.  
-Je vais t'aider. », enchaîna Nichkhun se dirigeant tous les deux dans la cuisine. « Taec, met le jeu en route. »

**TBC ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Si c'était le cas... d'une, on les garderait séquestrés dans notre appart, Kiwi obligerait Taec et Wooyoung à faire des choses pas très catholiques, et Maloa tripoterait Nichkhun à longueur de journée. En plus, elle dormirait entre lui et Junho. Donc heureusement pour eux (_ou pas_)... c'est pas le cas ! En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, car les person sont frais et joyeux (en règle générale!). La scène de la fête d'Halloween a été faite par ma très chère collègue et amie Kiwi Le Smoothie et je le remercie vivement car encore une fois elle m'a aidé à me débloquer... Sinon, voici le lien pour le chapitre 2 si vous voulez voir le photo-montage que j'ai fait moi-même : maloakiwi . skyrock / 3142694588-Friendly-matters-chapter-2 . html (comme d'hab', n'oubliez pas de tout recoller!). Enjoy !

**Friendly Matters**

_Chapitre 2_

La sonnerie venait de retentir, annonçant la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Taecyeon rangea ses affaires précipitamment, trop impatient d'aller à son cours de boxe, quand le professeur l'interpella, lui faisant signe de venir à son bureau.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne vous ai pas donné votre copie ? »  
-Euh ... _oui_. », répondit Taecyeon, intrigué.  
-Et bien. J'admire vos talents artistiques Monsieur Ok, mais pas sur un devoir noté, qui plus est ! »

Le professeur attrapa sa copie avant de la faire glisser sur le bureau pour la montrer à son élève. Les yeux de Taecyeon s'arrondirent lorsque son regard tomba sur le gros chat dessiné au dos de la feuille.

-Oh... je suis désolé monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus. »  
-J'espère bien. », répondit le professeur en rassemblant ses affaires. « C'est bon pour cette fois, mais à l'avenir faites plus attention. »

Taecyeon le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'attraper sa copie pour partir en courant, plus qu'énervé. Il maudit sa sœur en sortant de l'école. Elle et son stupide chat l'avaient mis en retard pour son cours de boxe et il détestait ça. Il n'aurait même pas dû la couvrir mais son instinct de grand frère avait pris le dessus.

Passablement irrité, il traversa la cour à toute vitesse quand son regard tomba sur une silhouette familière. A quelques mètres, Wooyoung marchait d'un pas pressé en direction de la salle de danse, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. En arrivant à son niveau, Taecyeon le bouscula brutalement, le faisant trébucher.

-Tu peux pas faire attention, crétin !? », dit-il avec méchanceté.

Wooyoung le fusilla du regard, tenant son épaule endolorie dans une main.

-T'as un problème, _minable_ ? », reprit Taecyeon d'un ton menaçant.  
-_Psss_. », souffla le garçon en continuant son chemin.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Taecyeon le regarda s'éloigner l'air furieux, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son cours de boxe.

x

La journée fut longue pour Junhee et Enora. Elles avaient enchaîné contrôle sur contrôle et le cours de Minjae était plus éprouvant que d'habitude. La nouvelle chorégraphie qu'elles devaient apprendre comportait des pas plus difficiles qu'en temps normal.

-Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. », annonça finalement Minjae. « Je dois partir plus tôt alors je vous libère en avance. Reposez-vous bien, on se voit la semaine prochaine. Bon week-end à tous ! »

Tous les élèves répondirent 'bon week-end' en coeur au professeur qui sortit de la pièce, les laissant enfin seuls.

-Bah pour une fois, je suis content de finir plus tôt. », dit Junho qui s'asseyait par terre, mort de fatigue.  
-Cette journée m'a épuisé ! », rajouta Enora en posa ses fesses à côté de lui.  
-Eh, ça vous dit d'aller voir la fin du cours de boxe ? ».  
-Carrément ! » s'écria Junho.

Les quatre s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient maintenant vers les vestiaires.

-Moi je vais y aller, comme ça je peux prendre mon bus plus tôt ! », dit Wooyoung qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Taecyeon une nouvelle fois.  
-D'acc ! Bon, on s'attend dehors. », répondit Junhee en entrant dans les vestiaires des filles.

Junho et les deux lycéennes arrivèrent dans la salle de boxe quelques minutes plus tard. En les voyant, Chansung leur fit de grands signes alors qu'il frappait de toutes ses forces dans un long sac rouge. Taecyeon et Nichkhun s'entraînaient sur le ring. La salle sentait la transpiration et le mâle, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire aux deux filles qui se rinçaient clairement l'œil sur les torses transpirants des boxeurs.

-J'adore venir ici ! », s'exclama Junhee un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage, les yeux plein de malice.

Elle sortit son portable pour filmer Nichkhun, et quelques minutes plus tard, le thaïlandais, qui s'en aperçut, descendit du ring pour les rejoindre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il, mettant une main devant la caméra de son téléphone.  
-Je te filme, comme ça je pourrais échanger la vidéo à ton fanclub pour me faire un peu d'argent », lui répondit-elle tout sourire, faisant pouffer sa meilleure amie.  
-Et toi ça te fait rire ? », demanda-t-il à Enora qui ne s'arrêtait plus. « Raaah les filles, je vous jure ! ».

Taecyeon et Chansung arrivèrent en même temps près du petit groupe.

-Taec, tu devrais faire attention à ta sœur. » dit Nichkhun en rigolant. « Maintenant elle prend des vidéos de moi pour les vendre, hahaha ! »  
-Tu me fatigues Junhee. », répondit-il, exaspéré.  
-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »  
-T'es une gamine c'est tout. », lui dit-il froidement.

Junhee regarda son frère avec attention. Elle savait que quand il commençait à lui parler sur ce ton, c'était parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu.

-Me parle pas comme ça Taec ! », dit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'énerverait encore plus.  
-ALORS NE DESSINE PLUS DE CHAT SUR MES DEVOIRS ! », cria-t-il, cette fois très en colère. « J'ai failli me faire coller pour tes conneries ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, excepté Junhee qui regardait son frère dans les yeux, le visage fermé.

-C'était pour me venger. » dit-elle en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. « T'avais qu'à pas m'engueuler pour un truc que j'avais pas fait, _nah_ ! »  
-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. », répondit-il, soudain plus calme.  
-Oui et bah fallait pas m'énerver. ».

Taecyeon leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait sa petite sœur plus que tout, mais parfois elle avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

-Ça vous dit un _McDo_' ? », demanda Chansung qui avait assisté à la scène avec amusement.  
-Grave, je meurs de faim », répondit Nichkhun.  
-Alors grouillez-vous d'aller vous changer les gars. », dit Junho en poussant les garçons vers la sortie. « Je dis à mon frère de nous rejoindre. »

x

Enora ajusta son chapeau de pirate sur la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le gymnase, là où s'échappait de la musique américaine. La fameuse soirée _Halloween_ d'Amy Kim, à la mode des Etat-Unis, battait son plein depuis une heure déjà, mais la petite française était en retard, ayant lutté pour fixer sa perruque de boucles brunes.

Un peu essoufflée pour avoir traversé la cour à pas précipités, Enora entra dans le gymnase en lissant nerveusement son corset de pirate. Tous les élèves étaient déjà là, dansant sur la piste ou discutant en petits groupes près du buffet, alors que le DJ s'activait derrière ses platines sur la scène. Scannant la foule de lycéens du regard, Enora repéra les dread locks de Junho, retenues par un foulard bordeaux.

-_Hey, guys_ ! », s'exclama-t-elle, rejoignant ses amis en souriant.  
-Ah te voilà, partenaire ! », répondit Junho en passant un bras autour d'elle, alors que Wooyoung et Junhee lâchaient un : 'En retard !' en synchronisation.

Ils étaient habillés en blanc des pieds à la tête, en petite robe de fillette pour l'une et chemise et pantalon pour l'autre. A vrai dire, même leurs visage étaient blancs, recouverts de maquillage, les yeux cerclés de noirs. Des éclaboussures de sangs souillaient leurs tenues, et Enora les détailla de haut en bas avec curiosité.

-Euh... vous êtes censé être déguisés en quoi, là ? »

Junho s'esclaffa aussitôt, sans doute parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, alors que Junhee se renfrognait et que Wooyoung grattait sa nuque avec gêne.

-En fantôme-ange-ténébreux ! », répondit la petite coréenne, la moue boudeuse « Ca ne se voit pas ? »  
-...On a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord, en fait... », avoua Wooyoung.

Junhee mit une main devant sa bouche en sifflant un 'shht !' précipité, mais trop tard. Enora éclata de rire, s'appuyant sur un Junho plié en deux lui aussi.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient se moquer ! », dit Junhee, boudeuse, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Wooyoung.  
-Oui, et bien moi, je trouve qu'on est plus beau que Junho. On dirait qu'il a un poulpe sur la tête. », répondit-il.  
-Hé ! »

Le rire d'Enora redoubla lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Junho, constatant en effet que sa perruque n'était pas de première qualité. Son meilleur ami repoussa Wooyoung sans méchanceté pour se venger de sa remarque, quand Junsu l'attrapa par le col pour le faire reculer, sortant de nulle part.

-Un peu de tenue, petit frère ! », dit-il avec ennui. « Il y a des fois où je me demande si je n'ai pas hérité de toute la classe et de tout le style de notre famille. »  
-Tu rêves, grand-père ! », rétorqua Junho en se détachant de lui.

Junsu l'ignora avec superbe. Il portait un costume de Joker, le sourire ensanglanté et les yeux poudrés de noir, les cheveux bien coiffés.

-Oppa, il est génial ton costume ! », s'exclama Junhee, les yeux brillants d'excitation, alors que Junho faisait mine de vomir dans son coin.  
-N'est-ce pas ? », dit Junsu en haussant les sourcils. « Toi aussi tu es ravissante, ma princesse ! Ah, je regrette de ne pas m'être déguisé en vampire pour pouvoir te croquer... »

Il porta une main à son cœur, mélodramatique, alors que Junhee et Enora pouffaient de rire. Wooyoung, lui, tira une grimace dégoûtée, lâchant un : 'Hyung, t'es vraiment un pervers...' que Junho approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

-Bien sûr, ma pirate est très jolie aussi. », poursuivit Junsu, poussant son frère pour pouvoir passer un bras autour des épaules d'Enora.  
-T'as pas d'autre amis à aller voir ? », lança Junho avec ennui.  
-Malheureusement, si. Passez une bonne soirée, les jeunes, et n'abusez pas sur l'alcool. »

Junsu relâcha Enora pour prendre la main de Junhee, déposant un léger baiser dessus.

-Toi, tu peux boire autant que tu veux, je serais là pour te protéger. », dit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'en aller.  
-_Aish_, il me fatigue ! », soupira Junho en le regardant partir.  
-Laisse tomber ! », dit Junhee, prenant Wooyoung par la main. « Allons voir le buffet, je meurs de faim ! »  
-Comme d'habitude. », dit Enora avec un sourire amusé, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y avait des fois où elle se demandait où son amie stockait toute la nourriture qu'elle engloutissait. Elle mangeait presque autant que Wooyoung et Junho réunis, c'était dire !

Le petit groupe se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle, là où s'étalaient toutes sortes de sucreries et plusieurs bols de punch sur une longue table. Des toiles d'araignées et des insectes en plastique décoraient la nappe en papier rouge sang pour rester dans le thème. Amy Kim n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

-Encore en train de t'empiffrer, toi ? », lança Taecyeon, s'approchant du buffet en compagnie de Nichkhun.  
-Tu peux parler. », répondit Junhee, moqueuse, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. « Wooyoung-ah, on partage une assiette ? »  
-...Oui, prends ce que tu veux. », répondit le garçon, détournant les yeux. « Je vais chercher à boire avec Nuneo. »

Il attrapa la main d'un Junho un peu surpris pour l'entraîner plus loin, choisissant le bol de punch situé tout au bout du buffet. Enora regarda la scène, un peu curieuse, avant de revenir sur Taecyeon et Nichkhun. Le grand coréen était déguisé en vampire, à en juger par sa cape et ses dents pointues. Mais le thaïlandais était plus atypique. Il portait un demi-masque blanc sur le visage, et un costume élégant qui faisait penser à celui d'un dandy.

-Hey, Oppa ! », demanda t-elle, curieuse, alors que Taecyeon et Junhee se chamaillaient sur la dernière part de brownie. « Tu t'es déguisé en fantôme de l'Opéra ? »  
-Oui ! Tu es la première à le remarquer ! », répondit Nichkhun avec un sourire, content que quelqu'un l'ait enfin reconnu.  
-Ça te va bien ! Ton fanclub doit être en extase. », dit Enora, amusée.

Le thaïlandais eût un léger rire. Et coïncidence ou non, Amy et Suji arrivèrent à ce moment-là, la première en infirmière et l'autre en petit chaperon rouge.

-Oppaaaa ! », s'exclama Amy, tirant sur la manche de Nichkhun pour attirer son attention. « Tu es vraiment beau en vampire ! Je pourrais faire ta victime, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Junhee, qui avait reconnu sa voix, fit aussitôt volte-face, une grimace peu élégante sur le visage.

-Passe-moi un sceau Eno-yah, je vais vomir ! », dit-elle, très peu discrète.

Occupé à remplir son assiette de bonbons, Taecyeon lâcha un léger rire. Enora dût mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rigoler elle aussi, alors qu"Amy jetait un sale regard en direction de Junhee qui poursuivit.

-Et puis d'abord, c'est pas un vampire, c'est le Fantôme de l'Opéra, inculte ! »  
-Bon. », dit Nichkhun, s'interposant entre les deux filles avec un sourire. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, Amy ? »

Trop contente de la proposition, la jeune fille acquiesça, les yeux brillants d'excitation, et s'empressa de s'accrocher à son bras. Enora nota avec pitié que Suji s'en retrouvait complètement délaissée, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, vu comme elle dévorait le dos de Taecyeon des yeux.

-Allons-y. Tu viens, Suji ? », dit Nichkhun, réveillant la lycéenne qui hocha du chef.

Le thaïlandais les conduisit à l'autre bout du buffet, histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Amy et Junhee. Sage décision, pensa Enora, voyant comment sa meilleure amie fixait la blonde d'un air dégoûté.

-Tu devrais être plus polie avec tes aînées, Juni-ah. », dit Taecyeon, se retournant pour s'appuyer contre la table, enfournant une poignée de bonbons colorés dans sa bouche.  
-Bah quoi, elle m'énerve. », répondit la petite coréenne, boudeuse. « Elle est débile. Et en plus, elle m'a presque coupé l'appétit avec son 'je pourrais faire ta victime ?' », dit-elle, prenant une voix de crécelle pour imiter Amy avant de finir par un 'Berk'.  
-Tu devrais écouter ton frère, de temps en temps. », dit Enora, lui piquant son brownie tandis que Taecyeon lançait un 'Ah, merci !' la bouche pleine. « Tu t'attaques à la Présidente du Conseil, quand même. »

Junhee haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers la française, ouvrant la bouche avec un 'ah ah ah !' de bébé en fixant son brownie. Roulant des yeux, Enora le tendit vers elle pour qu'elle puisse en croquer un bout.

-Et puis où sont les twins, d'abord ? », reprit Junhee en mâchouillant. « J'ai soif ! »

Taecyeon émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant Junsu qui discutait un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Chansung et d'une grande lycéenne aux longs cheveux de jais.

-Tiens ? », dit Enora, intriguée. « La tête de la fille me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où je l'a connais... »

Junhee haussa les épaules, attrapant une poignée de bonbons pour les mettre dans sa bouche, imitant son frère sans s'en rendre compte.

-En tout cas, elle est super belle. », dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Enora allait la traiter de goulue quand la voix de Junho la coupa en plein élan.

-C'est Meena nuna. », dit-il, les rejoignant avec deux verres dans les mains, Wooyoung sur les talons. « Elle fait du chant avec Junsu hyung. »  
-Chanteuse principale, même ! », continua l'autre garçon, tendant un gobelet de punch à Junhee qui échangea son assiette avec.  
-Chouette ! », s'exclama Junho, l'attrapant avant que Wooyoung puisse la prendre. « Des crocodiles ! J'adore ça ! »

x

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent, se ressemblant plus ou moins. Les élèves commençaient à sentir la pression des examens approcher rapidement, même s'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser. c'était sans compter sur Enora évidemment.

-Les exams sont pour bientôt. », dit-elle en remplissant son verre de soda. « Je commence à sentir la pression. »  
-Moi aussi ! », s'exclama Wooyoung.

Les two twins étaient assis à leur table habituelle. La cantine était presque vide, car les quatre amis avaient traînés pour aller manger, au grand désespoir de Junhee.

-_Pression_ ? Quelle pression ? », dit Junhee, enfournant un énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche. « Calmez-vous, on est que fin novembre, les exams ne sont que dans deux mois ! ».  
-Et tu trouves que deux mois c'est _trop_ pour réviser ? », l'interrogea Wooyoung avec de gros yeux.  
-Mais c'est largement suffisant, moi je réviserais qu'une semaine avant, bon aller peut-être deux. »  
-Euh, t'oublie ton frère là, Junie ! », dit Enora, repensant aux innombrables fois où Taecyeon les avait forcé à faire leurs devoirs sous le regard plaintif de sa sœur. « Il va te faire réviser tous les jours ! »  
-Grave ! », confirma Junho. « Au moins le mien est moins chiant ... Pour _ça_, en tout cas ! »

Junhee était en train de penser à son frère qui grondait à chaque fois qu'elle rechignait pour faire ses devoirs, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules la ramenant à la réalité.

-Salut les petits ! », dit la voix de Junsu, au-dessus de sa tête. « Bah alors on traîne à la cantine ? »  
-Ouais il fait trop froid dehors. », répondit Wooyoung en faisant mine de grelotter.  
-Vous avez bien raison. », dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. « Alors, mon petit frère vous a dit que je faisais un concert ce week-end ? »  
-Ah non ! C'est quand ? », demanda Enora, tirant l'oreille de Junho qui était assis à côté d'elle pour le punir. « T'aurais pu nous le dire hein Junho-ah ! »  
-Aye, aye, aye ! », s'exclama-t-il en retirant vivement le bras de la jeune fille. « Je pensais que ça vous intéresserait pas. »

Junsu le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de lui jeta un bout de pain en pleine figure, piqué sur le plateau de Junhee, faisant rire les trois autres au passage.

-Sache, petit frère, que tout le monde est intéressé par ma magnifique voix. » reprit-il en haussant les épaules fièrement.

Junhee et Enora explosèrent de rire, alors que Junho et Wooyoung s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire 'ah celui là, il ne changera jamais'.

-Alors c'est quand ? Et où ?», répéta Enora pour la deuxième fois.  
-Samedi. 20 heures au _Seattle bar_. Un ami travaille là-bas, c'est grâce à lui que je peux faire ce concert. »  
-Oh, tu me laisseras chanter une chanson hyung ? », demanda Junho les yeux brillants. « _S'il te plaiiiiit_ ? ».  
-Rêve toujours. », répondit-il, regardant l'heure sur sa montre. « Alors, vous viendrez m'encourager les filles ? »  
-Et nous, tu t'en fous qu'on vienne ? », rétorqua Wooyoung en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-Pleure pas comme un bébé mon petit Woodong, bien sûr que ça me fera plaisir que vous veniez tous. », répondit Junsu alors que le garçon marmonnait un 'je suis pas petit d'abord', arrachant un gloussement à Junhee. « Bon je vous laisse, j'ai deux-trois gazelles à aller voir avant que les cours reprennent. A plus ! ».

Sur ces mots, il tourna des talons pour rejoindre un groupe de fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes quittèrent enfin le réfectoire et les garçons se séparèrent des filles pour regagner leur salle de cours.

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! », s'exclama Wooyoung en s'arrêtant devant la porte.  
-Ok, bah moi je vais prendre les places. Fais vite ! ».

Wooyoung acquiesça avant de pousser la porte des sanitaires. Il était en train de se laver les mains quand la silhouette de Taecyeon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le grand coréen perdit aussitôt son sourire en le voyant.

-Encore toi, _minable _? », dit-il d'un air hautain. « Casse-toi de là ! »

Wooyoung n'hésita pas une seconde, mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, Taecyeon lui fit un croche-pied et le garçon s'étala par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva péniblement et le défia du regard. Celui de Taecyeon était si noir que Wooyoung n'eut pas le courage de continuer. Il baissa la tête et se retourna pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Non, de cet _enfer_ aurait été plus juste.

x

-Dépêchez-vous les gars, le concert commence bientôt. »

Junhee était installée à une table au côté d'Enora, le téléphone sur son oreille.

-Je sais, je sais. On est sur le chemin là. », répondit la petite voix de Wooyoung. « C'est à cause de Junho, encore une fois. »

La jeune fille entendit le garçon aux cheveux rouges crier un 'yaaaah c'est pas vrai' avant de raccrocher. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles venaient ici, mais le café n'avait jamais été aussi rempli. Heureusement qu'elles étaient arrivées tôt, elles avaient pu prendre les meilleures places ; celles qui se trouvait juste devant la scène, là où Junsu allait chanter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Enora s'était éclipsée vers le bar, les garçons arrivèrent enfin. Junhee leur fit de grands signes et ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. Il y avait beaucoup de lycéens mais également des élèves d'universités.

-Salut, Junhee-ah. »  
-Ah bah enfin les gars, c'est pas trop tôt. »  
-Ouais désolé. », répondit Junho en prenant place sur l'une des chaises. « Elle est où Enora ? »  
-Partie chercher vos verres. »  
-Oh, c'est gentil. » dit Wooyoung en enlevant sa veste avant de s'asseoir à côté de Junhee.

Enora arriva l'instant d'après, un verre dans chaque main, et les déposa sur la petite table ronde en récoltant un 'merci' des deux garçons.

-Où est Chanana ? Demanda, Wooyoung en attrapant son verre. « Il n'a pas dit qu'il venait ? ».  
-Si, il est là. » répondit Enora en montrant du doigt le bar. « Il est avec Taec et Nichkhun. Il parle avec un certain Jay. »

Wooyoung leva la tête et chercha Chansung du regard. Le grand lycéen était en pleine conversation avec Taecyeon. A sa vue, Wooyoung ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ce que personne ne remarqua puisqu'ils étaient tous focalisés sur la scène. Junsu venait de faire son entrée, s'installant derrière le synthé alors que tout le public applaudissait.

Chansung, Taecyeon et Nichkhun finirent par les rejoindre, et pendant tout le concert, Wooyoung et Taecyeon se jetaient de temps en temps des regards noirs.

Junsu enchaînait ses chansons, passant de notes graves à des notes plus aigües sans aucune difficulté. Son regard s'illuminait lorsqu'il chantait, le rendant encore plus classe qui ne l'était déjà.

-Pour la dernière chanson, je vais avoir besoin de ma sublime partenaire. », dit-il finalement, scrutant la salle, une main au-dessus des yeux. « Meena _darling_, où es-tu ? »

Une grande coréenne, très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs joliment bouclés, s'avança vers la scène, visiblement un peu tendue. Elle rejoignit Junsu sur l'estrade et s'installa face au micro, non loin de lui.

-C'est une chanson que je viens de composer en pensant à ma princesse. », reprit le chanteur, balayant la salle des yeux. « Elle s'intitule _Can't I love you_. »

Son regard se posa alors sur Junhee qui le fixait avec stupeur, les joues bien rouges, et Taecyeon pointa du doigt le chanteur. Ses yeux étaient noirs, voulant très clairement dire 'fais gaffe à toi !', mais cela ne provoqua chez Junsu qu'un rire amusé alors qu'il commençait son morceau.

La chanson était sublime, et les voix des deux chanteurs se mêlaient merveilleusement bien. Le public était totalement conquis.

Chansung, lui, regardait la jeune Meena sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux d'elle.

-Elle chante bien. » dit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte alors qu'il la fixait. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »

Nichkhun et Taecyeon acquiescèrent alors que Junhee, Enora et Junho chantonnaient en cœur un 'Chanana est amoureux' très enfantin. Wooyoung quant à lui ne disait plus rien.

A la fin de la chanson, Junsu et Meena remercièrent le public en s'inclinant légèrement alors que tout le monde claquait des mains et sifflait. Le chanteur avait été génial, comme toujours.

Il descendit alors de l'estrade pour présenter sa partenaire au petit groupe. C'était une fille très gentille, un peu timide peut-être, et Chansung affichait un sourire idiot lorsqu'elle repartit retrouver ses amis.

-Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? », demanda Junsu, prenant place sur une chaise.  
-C'était génial Oppa ! », répondit Enora encore toute excitée. « Et la dernière chanson était juste magnifique ».  
-N'en fais pas trop non plus. », dit Junho, un peu boudeur en donnant un coup de coudes dans les côtes de sa meilleure amie.  
-Ouais enfin, la prochaine fois tu dédicaceras ta chanson à une autre fille, sinon tu finiras la tête dans la neige ! » dit Taecyeon d'un air qui se voulait menaçant alors que toute la table explosait de rire.

Toute la table, à part Wooyoung, qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer son verre sans relever la tête. Junhee s'en rendit compte et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien, tout va bien. », répondit-il en relevant sa tête pour la regarder. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
-J'sais pas, t'es pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. T'as l'air tout pas bien. »  
-Non non, tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas Junhee-ah. », répondit-il.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Taecyeon qui le fixait toujours, quand un jeune homme arriva à leur table, un plateau remplis dans les mains.

-Je paye ma tournée les gars. » dit-il en déposant les verres sur la table.

Junsu se leva et mit un bras autour de ses épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Les jeunes, je vous présente Jaebum, le barman le plus cool que je connaisse. »  
- Ouais mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Jay ! », dit l'américain alors qu'il attrapait une chaise, la retournant pour s'asseoir dessus, les bras posés sur le dossier.

**TBC** ...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : Les choses commencent à prendre à tournant différent, vous verrez. Comme toujours, Kiwi a écrit quelques scènes dont la scène des courses de Noel et la scène où les two twins s'entrainent. Enjoy !

**Friendly Matters**

_Chapitre 3 _

-Yaaah, on est en vacannnnnnce ! », cria Junho en rejoignant les filles à leurs casiers, Wooyoung derrière lui. « Eh les filles, alors vous êtes contentes que les cours soient enfin finis ? »

Comme c'était le dernier jour de cours, tous les clubs avaient été fermés.

-TROP ! », répondit Enora en lui sautant dessus. « J'adore Noel, en plus mon frère va venir avec sa femme et son fils de France ! »

La jeune fille sautilla sur elle-même, trop heureuse.

-Cool, on pourra enfin le rencontrer ! », dit Junho. « Depuis le temps que tu nous parles de lui. »  
-Comment il s'appelle déjà ? », demanda Junhee en ouvrant son casier.  
-David. »

Wooyoung, Junho et Junhee répétèrent plusieurs fois le prénom en l'écorchant, la prononciation trop difficile pour les coréens.

-_David_. », dit alors Junsu, lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, l'accent presque parfait.

Enora le regarda avec étonnement avant de lâcher un : 'wow, tu le prononces très bien, les autres galèrent depuis tout à l'heure...'.

-Je sais ! » dit le chanteur, tout fier, avant de reprendre. « Les filles, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous ! Enfin, deux pour ma princesse, sans vouloir t'offenser Eno-yah. »  
-Pas de soucis. », répondit-elle en souriant. « Alors, ces cadeaux ? »

Junsu ouvrit son sac pour en sortir deux enveloppes rouges. Il en donna une à Enora et une à Junhee qui l'attrapa vivement, trop impatiente de savoir ce que c'était.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent avec étonnement quand elle tomba sur une photo. Elle représentait Junsu, habillé avec une chemise blanche, une fine cravate autour du cou. Il portait un bonnet de Noël et formait un cœur avec ses mains. La jeune fille retourna la photo et lut le '_For my princess, merry Xmas !'_ griffonné sur le dos.

-Y'a que toi pour faire des cadeaux aussi... _bizarres_ ! », dit Wooyoung, qui s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.  
-Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est cool ! Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre de toute façon. », répliqua Junsu, agacé par sa réflexion. « Allez Eno-yah, ouvre ton cadeau. »

Sans plus attendre, la française décolla l'enveloppe avec délicatesse pour en sortir sa photo. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent dessus, elle explosa de rire. Le cliché représentait un Junho dormant à poings fermés, la bouche ouverte avec de la bave sur le menton, un énorme nounours dans les bras.

Rendus curieux par sa réaction, les trois autres s'approchèrent d'elle pour regarder eux aussi.

-Junsu, _babo_ ! », s'écria aussitôt Junho en sautant sur le dos de son grand frère mort de rire.  
-Mais t'es _chou_. », dit Enora, prononçant le dernier mot en français.  
-'Chou' ? », répéta alors Junho en relâchant son frère. « Ça veut dire quoi ? ».  
-Mignon ! »

Junho lui adressa un sourire en la prenant dans ses bras, lui chuchotant un 't'es la meilleure' à l'oreille.

-Au fait, c'est quoi mon deuxième cadeau ? », demanda Junhee toute excitée.

Junsu s'approcha d'elle puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue, la faisant rougir alors que les autres les regardaient avec stupéfaction.

-EH, LEE JUNSU ! », hurla une voix depuis l'autre bout du couloir. « Tu veux vraiment que je t'étripe ou quoi ?! Lâche ma sœur tout de suite ou je te fais une tête au carré ! »

Taecyeon traversa le couloir à la vitesse de l'éclair, suivit de près par Nichkhun. Peu effrayé par ses menaces, Junsu ne fit que rigoler alors que le grand coréen tirait sa sœur vers lui.

-De toute façon, on doit y aller. », dit-il en attrapant son frère. « Passez de bonnes vacances, on se revoit à la rentrée ! »  
-Salut tout le monde ! », dit précipitamment Junho, alors qu'il se faisait trainer par le bras. « Eno-yah, je t'envoie un message dès que j'arrive à Daegu ! », ajouta-t-il en hurlant avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Les deux lycéens partis, Wooyoung commença à ressentir la présence de Taecyeon de façon plus pesante. Aussi, il toussota avec gêne avant de se tourner vers Junhee et Enora.

-Bon, j'y vais moi aussi, mes parents vont me crier dessus sinon. »  
-Bon voyage, Woodong ! », dit Enora en le prenant dans ses bras.

Junhee attendit avec impatience qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre pour lui sauter au cou, le serrant fort entre ses bras.

-Tu m'écriras et tu m'appelleras tous les jours, hein ? »  
-Oui, t'inquiète. », répondit Wooyoung à voix basse.

Il sentait que Taecyeon le fusillait des yeux, derrière sa sœur, alors il relâcha Junhee avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé.

Un peu triste, la petite coréenne referma son casier, attrapa sa sacoche pour la mettre sur son épaule et toute la petite bande se dirigea vers le parking.

-Les filles, j'emmène Khun à l'aéroport. Vous m'accompagnez ou je vous dépose à la maison avant ? » demanda Taecyeon, appuyant sur le bouton qui déverrouillait les portes du 4x4.  
-A l'aéroport ? Ah oui, tu pars en Thaïlande rejoindre ta famille. », dit Enora

Nichkhun hocha la tête avant de répondre.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de retrouver toute ma famille. Et comme mes parents sont partis depuis une semaine, Taec m'a gentiment proposé de m'emmener. »  
-Normal _dude_. », dit Taecyeon. « Alors, vous m'accompagnez ? »  
-Oui, moi je viens ! », répondit Junhee.  
-Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais moi je ne peux pas, ma mère vient me chercher. », dit Enora. « D'ailleurs, la voilà ! »

Ils regardèrent la voiture qui se garait derrière celle de Taecyeon et firent des coucous à la mère d'Enora, au volant, qui leur répondit par un grand sourire. La française les salua avant de grimper dans la voiture, lançant un : 'passe de bonnes vacances Khun oppa ! Taec, Junhee on se voit bientôt !' avant de refermer la porte.

x

Taecyeon passa de rayons en rayons avec ennuis. Il détestait faire les courses de Noël. D'abord parce qu'il y avait toujours trop de monde dans les magasins, ensuite parce qu'il était terriblement nul pour choisir des cadeaux. Et aussi parce qu'il devait gérer sa petite sœur, qui partait toujours dans des délires pas possibles en choisissant les cadeaux les plus chers ou les plus irréalisables possibles.

-Taec, Taec ! », s'exclama Junhee, courant vers lui. « Et ça, pour maman, c'est bien,non ? »

Elle brandit un robot de cuisine multifonction, fière de sa trouvaille. C'était pas mal, mais lorsque Taecyeon regarda la boite de plus près, le prix à 4 chiffres le fit bondir au plafond.

-Juni-ah... », soupira t-il lourdement, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa sœur fit la moue, boudeuse, avant de repartir de là où elle venait sans qu'il ait besoin de lui expliquer le problème. Leurs parents étaient extrêmement riches, c'était un fait. Mais ils ne les avaient jamais gâtés, scandant à chaque fois qu'ils devaient apprendre la valeur de l'argent et du travail. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient limités niveau budget, ne pouvant compter que sur leur argent de poche pour acheter des présents à tout le monde.

-Alors, tu trouves des trucs intéressants ? », demanda Chansung en le rejoignant, un sac en plastique dans la main.  
-Laisse tomber... je sèche complètement. », avoua Taecyeon, totalement perdu au rayon pour enfant.

Chansung repéra quelque chose au milieu des peluches.

-Tiens, c'est pas parfait pour ta sœur, ça ? », dit-il, attrapant un Donald Duck. « Elle adore ce truc, non ? »

Taecyeon l'attrapa avec précaution, comme s'il détenait maintenant le Saint Graal entre ses mains. Junhee clamait à longueur de journée qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, mais elle_ adorait_ ce canard.

-Channie, tu es le meilleur. », dit-il avec un grand sourire, content d'avoir son premier cadeau après trois heures de recherche.  
-Je peux t'aider à trouver des trucs pour les autres, si tu veux. », dit le grand coréen. « Mais à une condition ! »

Taecyeon haussa les sourcils, intrigué.

-Tu veux des bananes ? », demanda t-il, sachant à quel point Chansung était accroc à ce fruit.  
-Nope. », répondit le garçon en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « J'aimerais demander à Meena nuna de nous rejoindre au fast food, ce soir... »

_Meena_ ? Comme dans Meena, la grande coréenne qui chantait souvent avec Junsu ?

-Depuis quand est-ce vous êtes aussi proches, tous les deux ? », demanda t-il, stupéfait.  
-On n'est pas vraiment proches. On... s'échange juste quelques messages, c'est tout. », répondit Chansung, virant à l'écarlate.

C'était tellement rare de voir le garçon rougir que Taecyeon ne pût s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Je vois que ton côté italien revient au galop, hein ? », dit-il, un sourire plein de dents lui mangeant le visage.  
-Arrrh, hyung... »

Heureusement pour lui, Enora et Junhee revinrent à ce moment-là, leurs paniers remplis à ras bord.

-On a tout trouvé oppa, regarde ! », dit sa sœur, toute contente. « Un ballon de foot pour Junho, un chapeau pour Junsu oppa... »  
-Attends, _quoi _? », coupa Taecyeon, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui achète un cadeau à celui-là ! »

Il adorait le chanteur, mais le voir tourner autour de sa sœur avait le don de lui faire perdre les pédales. Il ne supportait pas que Junsu la drague comme il le faisait avec toutes les autres filles, juste pour s'amuser.

-C'est pas que moi, tu sais ? C'est un cadeau de Eno-yah aussi. », répondit Junhee, la moue boudeuse. « Bref. On a pris une veste pour Khun oppa, et pour Wooyoung-ah une casquette ! »

Elle échangea un high five avec Enora, fière de ses achats, mais Taecyeon ne pût empêcher son visage de se fermer à la mention de ce maudit _Wooyoung_. Le garçon était parti à Busan pour les vacances, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Mais rien que la mention de son _prénom_ le mettait en rogne.

-Et pour moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ? », demanda Chansung avec un grand sourire.  
-Bien tenté, mais on ne te dira rien. », dit Enora, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

x

Nichkhun ouvrit enfin les yeux lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air annonça leur descente vers Séoul. Il attacha sa ceinture et enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles pour les ranger dans son sac. Il avait passé d'excellentes vacances auprès de sa famille, mais il devait l'avouer, ses amis lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Il sortit de l'avion puis attendit un petit moment avant de voir sa valise noire sortir enfin sur le tapis roulant. Retenant un soupir fatigué, il l'attrapa et regagna la sortie.

-Khun-ah ! », s'écria Taecyeon en lui faisait de grands signes, surpassant la petite foule de sa hauteur. « On est là ! ».

Nichkhun, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir, le regarda avec étonnement avant de presser le pas pour le rejoindre. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les gens, il vit Junhee à côté de lui.

-Salut ! », dit-il en s'approchant d'eux. « Vous êtes venus me chercher ? C'est trop mignon. »  
-Salut oppa, t'as fait bon voyage ? », demanda Junhee tandis qu'Enora arrivait en trottinant, tenant un petit garçon par la main.  
-Super ! Alors vous avez bien fêt... »

Il s'arrêta lorsque son regard se posa sur la française qui venait de les rejoindre. Il lui sourit sans même sans rendre compte quand la jeune fille l'enlaça, contente de le retrouver. Il la regarda, étonné, et ressenti un truc bizarre dans son ventre.

Enora portait un petit sort en coton gris aujourd'hui, un manteau coupé court de couleur bleu, qui laissait apparaître son long t-shirt ébène, et elle avait chaussé des bottes à petits talons noirs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir habillée autrement qu'avec l'uniforme basique de l'école. Il la trouvait _belle_, et une autre réalisation le frappa de plein fouet ; Enora lui avait manqué un peu plus que les autres.

-Khun oppa, je te présente mon neveu Eliott. », dit la française en se poussant, dévoilant le petit garçon qui tenait maintenant la main de Junhee. « _Eliott, say hello to Nichkhun_ ! ».  
_-Hello Nikoune_. » dit timidement le garçon avec son petit accent français, se cachant presque derrière la jambe de sa tante.  
-_Nice to meet you Eliott_. », répondit Nichkhun en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. « _How are you ?_ »  
-_Fine._ », dit-il en souriant.

Dans la voiture, Nichkhun en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Eliott, qui semblait l'apprécier puisqu'il jouait maintenant avec lui à 'pierre, feuille, ciseau'.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Ok une demi-heure plus tard et le petit garçon ne lâchait plus Nichkhun à présent. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon.

-Eliott, _do you like ice cream_ ? », demanda Taecyeon au petit garçon qui hocha vivement du chef. _« What's your favorite flavor _? ».  
-_Vanilla_. », répondit le petit garçon de sa voix fluette.  
-_Oh that's great, because I do have vanilla ice cream !_ _Let me bring that_. », dit Taecyeon en lui caressant le dessus de la tête. Il adorait les enfants.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de grignoter, Junhee se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher un gros paquet dans sa chambre puis redescendit en trombe pour le tendre vers Nichkhun.

-Tiens, cadeau de Noël ! », dit-elle quand Nichkhun se saisit du paquet. « C'est de notre part à tous les trois ! »

Nichkhun ouvrit le cadeau avec délicatesse.

-Ooohh, c'est la veste que je voulais ! », dit-il en la dépliant pour l'essayer. « Elle est parfaite ! »  
-C'est vrai qu'elle te va plutôt bien. », dit Junhee, toute contente de leur cadeau.  
-Tu es très beau avec, oppa. », ajouta Enora, tendant une cuillère de crème glacé à son neveu.

Il se sentit rougir sans savoir pourquoi.

-Euh ... merci. C'est vraiment super ! Ah au fait, moi aussi j'ai des cadeaux pour vous. »

Il se leva et attrapa son sac à dos pour l'ouvrir, sortant plusieurs paquets de mangues séchées qu'il posa sur la table. Junhee et Taecyeon s'en emparèrent sans plus attendre, le faisant rire, puis il sortit une petite boîte en carton qu'il tendit à Enora un peu nerveusement.

-C'est un cadeau un peu spécial. Enfin, tu verras. »

Enora attrapa la petite boîte pour l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un mug noir avec écrit '_I love falang_' dessus.

-Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. », reprit Nichkhun. « 'Falang' signifie 'français' en thaïlandais. »  
-Oh, 'j'aime les français' ? C'est parfait ! », dit Enora.

Elle serra sa tasse contre elle puis se leva pour lui faire un bisou de remerciement. Nichkhun sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus que tout à l'heure. C'était bizarre, les lèvres de la petite française sur sa peau lui firent le même effet que lorsqu'il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt à l'aéroport ; il ressentait un truc étrange dans son ventre, comme si des petits papillons battaient des ailes à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait des bisous puisqu'à cause de sa nationalité, Enora était plus tactile que les coréennes. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait _ça_.

x

-Woodong... ça va pas le faire. », dit Junho, luttant pour retrouver son souffle.

Wooyoung se laissa tomber par terre, trempé de sueur, attrapant sa bouteille d'eau pour la vider d'une traite. Son meilleur ami avait raison ; s'ils basaient toute leur chorégraphie sur ces foutus sauts, ils allaient crever avant la fin de la chanson.

-Faut qu'on fasse des gestes plus lents. », dit-il finalement.  
-Ouais, dans le genre, on change de position et on freeze, et ainsi de suite. Ça nous fera des moments plus calmes entre ceux du clip. », continua Junho, passant une main dans ses mèches écarlates pour les relever.

Wooyoung acquiesça, d'accord avec lui, puis accepta la main que lui tendit son meilleur ami pour le relever. Minjae leurs avait demandé de préparer une chorégraphie en duo pour le spectacle de fin d'année, ajoutant que leur note d'examen final serait basée dessus. Autant dire que la pression était au maximum. Tous les élèves du cours semblaient un poil stressés alors qu'ils répétaient dans leurs coins, à part Junhee, bien sûr, qui s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle fonça sur Enora en faisant un faux pas.

Wooyoung ne pût retenir un léger sourire en regardant sa meilleur amie qui se retourna pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, avant de recommencer à danser en rythme avec la française.

-Bon, et si on commençait par un truc comme ça ? », dit Junho, attirant son attention.

Il lui montra quelques mouvements, bougeant principalement ses mains et ses bras avant d'effectuer le premier pas du clip sur lequel ils s'étaient basés. Ils avaient choisi _Turn up the music_ d'un commun accord, appréciant tous les deux le style de Chris Brown.

-Ça marche. », dit Wooyoung, reproduisant les pas qu'avaient inventés Junho presque à la perfection.

Ce n'était pas pour rien, après tout, qu'ils étaient surnommés les _twins_ par Minjae et les filles.

-Tu sais quoi ? », reprit Wooyoung, se positionnant près de Junho face au miroir. « On fait tes mouvements et on enchaine sur le clip, et après on continue en free style pour voir ce que ça donne. »

Le garçon acquiesça avec un sourire, et tout deux mirent leurs ipod en marche en même temps avant de commencer à danser, en synchronisation presque parfaite. Wooyoung manqua de perdre ses écouteurs alors qu'il sautait dans tous les sens mais continua jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment de l'improvisation. Et comme il s'y attendait, Junho et lui enchaînèrent pratiquement les même pas, à coup de freezes et de moon walk circulaires.

-Génial ! », s'exclama Junho alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient, éclatant de rire.

Ils échangèrent un high five, aussi grisés l'un que l'autre. Leur chorégraphie avançait à grands pas, c'était bon signe.

-Ok, je demande une pause ! », dit Wooyoung, attrapant sa bouteille vide. « Va jeter un coup d'œil sur ce que font les filles, je reviens. »  
-Ouais, je vais les déconcentrer un peu ! », dit Junho en s'esclaffant, se précipitant vers Enora pour lui chatouiller la taille, manquant de se prendre son coude dans l'œil lorsqu'elle fût coupée en plein demi-tour.

Wooyoung ne pût retenir un éclat de rire avant de sortir de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Son tee-shirt lui collait désagréablement à la peau, il mourrait d'envie de sauter sous la douche. A la place, il aspergea son visage d'eau froide puis remplit sa bouteille à ras bord, refermant le bouchon en ressortant.

Trop occupé à regarder ce qu'il faisait, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet en sortant dans la cour, lâchant sa bouteille sous le coup de la surprise.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Taecyeon en levant la tête, et avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, le jeune homme l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

-Bordel, je t'ai pas dit de faire attention ou tu marchais, toi ?! », s'exclama le lycéen, furieux.

Il était torse nu, avec des bandages autour des mains. Wooyoung se garda de répondre mais le fixa droit dans les yeux, affrontant son regard noir avec difficulté. Son estomac se tordit de peur mais il était trop fier pour le montrer au boxer.

Taecyeon s'écarta finalement de lui, tirant brusquement sur son col pour l'envoyer bouler par terre, lui arrachant une exclamation douloureuse lorsque ses paumes raclèrent le sol en béton. Tremblant de rage et de frustration mêlée, Wooyoung ignora la sensation de brûlure qui enflamma ses mains pour se relever, repérant sa bouteille aux pieds de Taecyeon. Le jeune homme la remarqua lui aussi et l'écrasa avec son pied pour l'éclater avant de rentrer dans l'école.

-Un con. Un vrai con. », murmura Wooyoung, tournant les talons pour retourner dans la salle de danse.

Il le détestait. Pire que ça, il le _haïssait_. Et s'il n'avait pas été autant sur le point de pleurer, il aurait ri en pensant que sa haine pour Ok Taecyeon était proportionnelle à l'affection qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur Junhee. Presque un paradoxe.

-Ah, te voilà ! », dit Junho, sautant sur lui aussitôt qu'il entra dans la salle avant de remarquer sa tête. « ...Qu'est-ce que t'as, ça va pas ? »  
-C'est rien, je suis tombé par terre dans la cour. », répondit Wooyoung, se forçant à sourire.

Junho fronça les sourcils alors qu'il attrapait ses mains pour constater les dégâts.

-_Babo_, tu vas pas danser avec ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es pas rincé sous l'eau au moins ? »

Parce que Taecyeon est dans les toilettes, pensa Wooyoung. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, et Junho poussa un soupir.

-Allez, viens. », dit-il, prenant son poignet pour l'entraîner à nouveau dehors.

Wooyoung se laissa faire avec une pointe d'appréhension, mais lorsqu'ils croisèrent Taecyeon, dans la cour, le jeune homme se contenta de lui adresser un regard plus noir que la nuit qui le fit frissonner.

-Bon. Ça va piquer. », dit Junho, tournant un des robinet.

Il passa les mains de Wooyoung dessous pour les rincer et le garçon grimaça de douleur. Puis, lorsqu'il fût satisfait, Junho attrapa plusieurs mouchoirs pour les presser contre ses paumes.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? », demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, la voix basse.  
-Oui, je faisais pas attention où je marchais et j'ai glissé, c'est tout. »  
-Ouais. Ça n'explique pas trop pourquoi ta bouteille était éclatée par terre, mais bon. »

Wooyoung releva brusquement les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui lui, avait la tête baissée vers les mains qu'il était occupé à sécher avec précaution.

-Je suis tombé dessus. », répondit-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de son mensonge.

Il en avait marre de ce que lui faisait subir Taecyeon dans le dos des autres, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Tout, mais pas ça. Il avait trop honte de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, de se laisser faire à chaque fois.

-Wooyoung, y a des fois où j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. », dit Junho, levant finalement les yeux vers lui. « Je veux dire, depuis qu'on est rentré au lycée, y a des moments où t'es vraiment bizarre ! Comme ce soir, tu pars du cours tout sourire et tu reviens avec une de ces têtes... t'étais pas comme ça au collège. »

Wooyoung retira ses mains de celles de Junho pour croiser les bras, sur la défensive.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. », dit-il, esquissant le sourire le plus sincère possible. « Ecoute, cette chorée m'a tué, et en sortant des toilettes j'ai eu un vertige. Voilà la vérité, voilà pourquoi je suis tombé. J'avais pas envie de te le dire pour pas que tu t'inquiètes, c'est tout. »

Bon sang. Il aurait pu mériter un oscar, il avait presque menti à la perfection. Mais Junho le dévisagea pendant deux secondes encore, silencieux, avant de pousser un soupir.

-Ok, si tu le dis. »  
-...Mais je trouve ça très mignon que tu te fasses autant de soucis pour moi, Nuneo. », reprit Wooyoung, le prenant par les épaules pour le taquiner.  
-Dans tes rêves, oui. », répondit Junho, esquissant un sourire.

La tension qui s'était installée entre eux s'envola alors qu'ils sortaient des toilettes et Wooyoung s'empêcha de soupirer avec soulagement.

x

Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Nichkhun avait passé la semaine à s'entraîner et réviser, alors pour se détendre un peu, il avait décidé de passer la journée chez son meilleur ami.

-Salut Taec ! » dit-il en entrant dans la grande maison bien rangée. « _What's up_ ? »  
-Oh, salut Khunnie-ah. », répondit Taecyeon, la manette de sa console dans les mains. « On se fait une partie ? »  
-Ça marche ! »

Nichkhun attrapa la deuxième manette qui traînait par terre et s'installa bien confortablement dans le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient en pleine partie de foot quand Junhee et Enora entrèrent dans la pièce, discutant bruyamment.

-Si, je te dis de les porter ! De toute façon le spectacle est dans un mois, donc il va bien falloir que tu t'entraînes avec à partir de maintenant ! »  
-Mais Junie, comment veux-tu que je danse avec ça ? », dit Enora, lui montrant la paire d'escarpin noir qu'elle tenait dans sa main.  
-C'est bon, tu l'as déjà fait pour une autre danse ! », répondit Junhee avant de remarquer la présence de Nichkhun. « Oh, salut oppa ! Tu tombes bien, on a besoin de vous. »

Nichkhun mit le jeu en pause pour les regarda tour à tour. Junhee portait un pantalon de jogging gris, un débardeur blanc et des baskets de la même couleur alors qu'Enora avant mis un petit short et un long haut noir qui lui retombait légèrement sur l'épaule.

-Et en quoi on peut vous aider ? », demanda Taecyeon avec curiosité.  
-On voudrait que vous nous donniez votre avis sur la danse qu'on doit faire pour le spectacle de fin d'année. », répondit Junhee en posant son ipod sur l'enceinte.  
-Par contre, soignez bien attentifs. », ajouta Enora en enfilant sa paire d'escarpin, prenant dix centimètres d'un coup. « Parce qu'on sera notées sur ça ! »

Nichkhun et Taecyeon hochèrent du chef.

-C'est quelle chanson ? », demanda Nichkhun, s'approchant de l'enceinte tandis que les filles se mettaient en position.  
-_Like a boy_ de Ciara.», répondit Junhee. « Elle est déjà dessus, t'as plus qu'à appuyer sur _play_. »

Sans plus attendre, Nichkhun appuya sur la touche de l'ipod et les premières notes de la musique commencèrent, résonnant à fond dans le grand salon.

Les deux filles se levèrent en même temps et débutèrent leurs pas de danses dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite. Les mouvements de Junhee étaient énergiques alors que ceux d'Enora étaient beaucoup plus lascifs, et il remarqua que les filles dansaient beaucoup mieux que la plupart des coréennes de leur âge. Sans doute parce qu'elles avaient commencé la danse et le hip-hop très tôt.

Le plus étrange, dans tout ça, était que Nichkhun ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'Enora. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il l'a voyait danser, mais là, il était comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements qu'elle enchaînait très bien, malgré les talons qu'elle portait.

-Wow... elle trop sensuelle quand elle danse comme ça. », souffla-t-il, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.  
-_Dude_, tu parles de qui là ?, », gronda Taecyeon, le surprenant brusquement.  
-Enora ! », répondit Nichkhun comme si c'était l'évidence même, tournant la tête vers lui.

Taecyeon rigola, l'air soulagé, tandis que Nichkhun se remettait à la fixer.

-_Sensuelle_ ? Mec, tu peux pas trouver ta 'sœur' sensuelle. », reprit le grand coréen en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Les filles finirent la chanson avec un grand écart sur le côté. Nichkhun haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. En plus de danser divinement bien, elle était souple !

-Alors, c'était comment ? », demanda Junhee en se relevant, toute essoufflée.  
-Super ! Vous étiez juste un peu décalées quand vous avez tourné mais sinon, rien à dire ! , répondit Taecyeon. « Et toi, t'en penses quoi Khunnie-ah ? »

Nichkhun le fixa avec un regard noir, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

-C'est vrai oppa, t'as aimé ? », demanda Enora.

Il leva son regard vers elle. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait vraiment à quel point ses yeux étaient... beaux. Ils étaient grands et verts, cerclés de noirs, ce qui ne rendait leur couleur que plus intense. Et ses cils... étaient longs et joliment recourbés. Juste magnifiques.

Il avait littéralement plongé son regard dans le sien, mais il se força à se reprendre, tout gêné.

-C'était, euh... très bien. », bégaya-t-il, sans oser la regarder une nouvelle fois.  
-Génial ! », s'écria Enora en retirant enfin ses chaussures, sans noter l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait. « Et avec mes talons, ça allait ? Je veux dire, ça se voyait pas trop que j'avais du mal pour certains pas ? »  
-Non, pas du tout. », répondit Taecyeon, voyant que son meilleur ami n'osait plus parler.

Les filles remontèrent dans la chambre, tout sourire, et Nichkhun fixa Enora jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en haut des escaliers. Il frotta son visage de ses deux mains, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, mais les images de la jeune fille qui se déhanchait le hantaient.

-Alors Khunnie-ah, c'était quoi ça ? », dit Taecyeon en se tournant brusquement vers lui, choqué.  
-C'était quoi _quoi_ ? », répondit Nichkhun, sur la défensive, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi Taecyeon voulait parler.  
-'_Sensuelle_' ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _bro_ ?! »  
-J'sais pas, c'est depuis l'autre jour, quand vous êtes venus me chercher à l'aéroport. Je l'ai regardé et ça m'a fait tout drôle. », répondit-il, déboussolé, en lui choppant la bouteille de soda des mains. « Je l'ai trouvé belle et... t'as vu ses yeux ? »

Taecyeon lui sourit en lui frottant l'épaule. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami craquer pour une fille comme ça, et du moment que ce n'était pas Junhee... c'était limite attendrissant.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire _bro,_ c'est de faire attention. », reprit Taecyeon. « Il ne faudrait pas que tu gâches votre relation si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ! »  
-_Aissh,_ c'est évident qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose. Elle me considère comme son grand frère. »

Nichkhun se leva pour aller chercher un truc à manger dans la cuisine, et aussi pour tenter de calmer ses pensées. Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Son meilleur ami avait raison, il devait faire attention s'il ne voulait pas ruiner leur relation.

-Bon aller, on continue notre partie ? », demanda Taecyeon lorsqu'il le vit revenir avec un paquet de chips dans la main.

Ils reprirent le jeu mais Nichkhun n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, se passant et se repassant encore les images d'Enora bougeant avec _sensualité_.

x

14 février, la _Saint-Valentin_. On ne pouvait pas la louper dans l'école car partout était accroché plein de cœurs, encore un coup d'Amy. C'était presque _too much_, pensa Junhee, une boîte de chocolat dans ses mains alors qu'elle marmonnait.

-Je devrais les garder pour moi ! »  
-Non, on les a préparés pour les gars, pas pour toi. », répondit Enora en sortant la sienne de son casier.

Les deux filles montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre Junho et Wooyoung qui discutaient tranquillement dans le couloir du premier.

-Les mecs ! On a un cadeau pour vous ! », dit Junhee, bondissant devant les twins.

Elle tendit son petit coffret en carton blanc à son meilleur ami, imitée par Enora qui tendit le sien vers un Junho aussi surpris que Wooyoung.

-Comme on savait que vous n'alliez pas en recevoir, on a décidé de vous en offrir ! », s'esclaffa Enora alors que les deux garçons se saisissaient de leur boîte.  
-Oh, méchante ! », dit Junho, un peu boudeur, avant de reprendre avec fierté. « En plus vous vous trompez, moi j'en ai eu trois boîtes et Wooyoung deux, pas vrai Woo ? »

Wooyoung ne répondit pas, trop concentré à observer ses chocolats. Ils avaient une odeur agréablement sucrée mais leur forme étaient très... bizarre, et ils étaient recouverts d'une couche jaune étrange.

-On les a fait nous-même ! », dit Junhee, toute contente d'elle.  
-Ça se voit ! », répondit Wooyoung, toujours en regardant ses chocolats.

Junhee lui donne une petite tape sur le bras, lui balançant un : 'de toute façon c'est l'intention qui compte' un peu boudeur alors Junho regardait les siens, tous mignons avec leur forme de cochons.

-Merci les filles. », dit-il, regardant sa meilleure amie tendrement avant d'en mettre un dans sa bouche. « Mmhh, ils sont super bons Eno-yah ! ».

Enora le remercia alors que Wooyoung attrapait un de ses chocolats, le tournant dans tous les sens avant de balancer un 'Mais c'est quoi ce truc jaune ?'.

-C'est un smiley ! Ça s'voit pas, peut-être ? », dit Junhee, pointant du doigt la sucrerie. « Tu vois, là c'est les yeux et ça c'est la bouche. »

Wooyoung émit un 'aaaahhhhh' peu convaincu alors que les deux autres rigolaient face à la scène. Puis il s'apprêta à goûter le dit 'smiley' quand quelqu'un le lui piqua brusquement des mains avant d'enfourner les cinq autres de la boîte dans sa bouche. Surpris, Wooyoung releva la tête pour regarder le voleur qui n'était autre que Junsu.

-Mmhh, c'est trop bon Junhee-ah. », réussit à dire le chanteur, la bouche pleine de sucreries. « Merci de les avoir fait pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup.», continua-t-il avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de réponses.  
-Oh, mes chocolats. », dit tristement Wooyoung, regardant la boîte maintenant vide avec dépit. « Merci en tout cas Junie, je suis sûr qu'ils étaient très bons même s'ils ne ressemblaient à rien ! »

Junhee allait répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention plus loin. Là bas, à l'autre bout du couloir, Amy allait offrir ses chocolats à Nichkhun. Sans plus attendre, Junhee fonça sur les deux lycéens, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

-Saluuuuut ! », dit-elle, prenant une voix toute gentill en sachant d'avance ce qu'elle allait faire.  
-Tiens, salut Junhee. », répondit Nichkhun avant d'enchaîner. « Dis-moi, pourquoi Enora offre des chocolats qu'elle a fait _elle-même_ à Junho ? »  
-Parce que c'est son meilleur ami ! », répondit-elle sans vraiment faire attention à la question du thaïlandais, trop focalisée sur la boîte de chocolats que tenait Amy dans les mains.

La grande blonde allait dire quelque chose, ignorant totalement la coréenne, quand Junhee piqua soudain sa boîte avant de courir rejoindre ses amis, un sourire de jubilation sur le visage. Amy resta complètement bloquée, regardant ses mains à présent vides d'un air choqué.

-Oh, la peste ! Elle m'a piqué les chocolats que je voulais t'offrir. », dit-elle finalement, regardant Nichkhun qui lui, fixait le petit groupe qu'avait rejoint Junhee.  
-T'inquiètes, je vais les chercher. », répondit-il en partant dans leur direction, la laissant seule.

Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'aux jeunes, Junhee était en train de donner la boîte à son meilleur ami en lui disant un 'tiens, au moins t'auras quand même des chocolats', alors que les deux autres s'esclaffaient. Nichkhun, n'ayant nullement l'intention de les récupérer, s'approcha directement d'Enora.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à mes chocolats ? », lui demanda-t-il, affichant son plus beau sourire.  
-Non, on n'en a pas fait pour toi. », répondit la française en regardant les multiples boîtes qu'il tenait déjà dans ses bras. « On savait que tu en recevrais pleins par ton fanclub ! La preuve. »

Nichkhun regarda à son tour tous ses paquets et pensa avec amertume que seuls les siens auraient comptés.

-Oh, je vois. », dit-il, tout déçu, avant de partir rejoindre Taecyeon qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir, en pleine conversation avec Suji.

Enora se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie.

-Junhee-ah, tu trouves pas qu'il est _étrange_ en ce moment Khun oppa ? », lui chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas que les twins l'entendent.  
-Etrange ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
-Je sais pas, il avait l'air de faire la tête quand je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait pas fait de chocolats pour lui vu qu'il en aurait plein par ses fans », dit-elle, observant Nichkhun s'adosser au mur à l'autre bout du couloir.

Junhee réfléchit un instant et repensa à ce que lui avait demandé le thaïlandais un peu plus tôt.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tout à l'heure il m'a demandé pourquoi tu offrais des chocolats à Junho ! », dit-elle, intriguée.  
-Tu vois ?! Etrange, je te dis. »

.

**TBC**...


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, la première scène (celle du spectacle de fin d'année, la plus longue ici) a été faite par ma sublime partenaire Kiwi Le Smoothie (c'est mon maître, elle écrit teeeeelllement bien! Hehe!). Sinon j'adore ce que j'ai fait de Junsu dans la scène de la White day. D'ailleurs, pour ceux que ne le savent pas, la White Day a lieu le 14 mars. A la St-Valentin ce sont les filles qui offrent des chocolats et à la White Day, c'est l'inverse. Ces deux jours permettent aux amoureux de montrer leur amour et à d'autres de révéler leur amour ou remercier d'une amitié. Voilà, vous savez tout à présent so enjoy ! [ Le lien si jamais vous voulez voir les photos qui vont avec: maloakiwi . skyrock / 3144479602-Friendly-matters-chapter-4 . html (N'oubliez pas de tout recoller!) ]

**Friendly Matters**

_Chapitre 4_

Le spectacle de fin d'année était arrivé.

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, Taecyeon vérifia que ses protèges poignets en cuir étaient bien attachés, puis resserra sa ceinture noire autour de son haut jaune avant de sortir des vestiaires, enfin prêt. Tous les spectateurs étaient installés dans l'auditorium, dont leurs parents, les professeurs qui devaient les noter, et selon les rumeurs, de quelques chasseurs de tête pour les chanteurs et les danseurs. Une certaine pression se ressentait dans les loges les élèves concernés semblaient tous un peu tendus alors qu'ils se préparaient, certains dans leurs coin, d'autres en groupe.

Taecyeon pouvait entendre Junsu échauffer sa voix dans un couloir et croisa Chansung qui répétait quelques scènes de sa démonstration de boxe dans la green room, manquant d'éborgner chaque élève qui passaient devant lui sans faire attention. Il aperçut aussi la silhouette de sa sœur qui dansait au fond de la salle, une salopette mal attachée sur le dos par-dessus un débardeur qui lui découvrait le nombril, un fedora sur la tête et des basquets aux pieds. Elle glissa sur le côté avec un _moon walk_ avant d'enchainer des mouvements vifs et énergiques, sa signature lorsqu'elle dansait.

C'était rare qu'elle soit seule, Junhee était toujours entourée de ses amis d'habitude, à faire le pitre et à s'esclaffer à longueur de journée. Retirant le masque noir qui recouvrait le bas de son visage, Taecyeon s'approcha de sa sœur alors qu'elle s'était allongée par terre pour bouger ses jambes en rythme avec la musique qu'elle s'imaginait sans doute dans la tête. Son regard se posa sur lui alors qu'elle se rasseyait en dansant et elle s'arrêta pour lui sourire.

-Hey, oppa. », dit-elle, retirant son chapeau pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait déjà à son front.  
-Tu t'en sors ? », demanda Taecyeon, tendant sa main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Junhee accepta son aide avec gratitude avant de se mettre à cloche pied, posant sa cheville droite sur sa cuisse gauche pour relever le côté droit de son pantalon.

-Ca va ça va ! », dit-elle en reposant son pied à terre, guillerette.

Elle était un peu moins excitée que d'habitude, mais Taecyeon savait très bien pourquoi. Il l'a connaissait mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même, ayant grandi avec elle.

-T'inquiètes, va. », dit-il, lui donnant une pichenette sur le front qui la fit rigoler. « Je vous ai vu répéter plusieurs fois avec Enora. Vous êtes parfaites. »  
-_Bah_, bien sûr qu'on est parfaite ! », s'exclama Junhee, lui tirant la langue, les yeux brillants de malice.

Taecyeon ne pût retenir un rire alors qu'il posait sa main sur la tête de sa petite sœur pour caresser ses cheveux. Et Junhee se laissa faire, tout sourire, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui.

-Merci, oppa. », marmonna-t-elle dans son tee-shirt.

Taecyeon l'enlaça avec affection, content de l'avoir rassuré. Junhee était rarement stressée, mais lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, elle avait tendance à s'isoler comme pour ne pas que les autres le remarque. Sauf lui, bien sûr, vu qu'il avait toujours un œil sur sa sœur lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans son champs de vision.

-Toi aussi, tu es parfait ! », dit Junhee, se détachant finalement de lui.  
-_Bah_. Bien sûr que je le suis. », répondit-il, l'imitant presque intentionnellement.

Sa sœur éclata de rire, lui donnant une tape dans l'estomac.

-Hé, ferme la bouche quand tu rigoles, on voit tes dents. », dit Taecyeon pour la taquiner.

Elle avait les même que lui, un peu trop grosses et un poil en avant, mais cela faisait partie du charme des Ok, selon Taecyeon.

-Méchant ! », s'exclama Junhee, portant une main à sa bouche pour les cacher, les yeux brillants d'amusement. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais voir les autres ! »  
-C'est ça, abandonne-moi, sœur ingrate ! », dit Taecyeon, faussement boudeur.

Junhee lui tira à nouveau la langue avant de tourner les talons, sautillant à l'autre bout de la salle où répétait Enora, les mouvements plus lents et lascifs qu'elle dans sa petite robe blanche et ses escarpins à talons hauts. Junho et Wooyoung étaient à côté eux aussi, s'entrainant à se lancer leurs fedora pour les mettre sur leurs têtes avant d'enchainer sur des pas de danses énergiques. Ils étaient en costar noir et chemise blanche, une cravate nouée autour du cou, et Taecyeon ne pût s'empêcher de regarder Wooyoung de haut en bas.

Le garçon avait relevé ses cheveux, comme Junho. Et à l'instar de Junhee et d'Enora, il bougeait de façon beaucoup plus vive et énergique que le lycéen aux cheveux rouges qui lui, était tout en fluidité et ondulations.

Alors qu'il dansait, Wooyoung dût se sentir observé car ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il s'arrêta de bouger alors que Junho sautait dans tous les sens, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Taecyeon serra les dents, fronçant les sourcils pour rendre son regard plus noir et plus effrayant que jamais. Il savait qu'il faisait peur, lorsqu'il fixait quelqu'un comme ça. Il le savait parce qu'au collège, lorsqu'il avait surpris un garçon en train d'embêter Junhee, il l'avait pris par le bras pour le regarder de la même façon, et le collégien s'était enfuis en hurlant à la mort.

Pourtant, comme d'habitude, Wooyoung le soutînt sans sourciller, aussi haineux que lui, avant de détourner la tête vers Junho lorsque celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention. Il échangea quelques mots avec lui et Wooyoung secoua la tête avant de rire. Enervé, Taecyeon sortit de la salle pour s'isoler dans un couloir, commençant à s'échauffer lui aussi.

-Ah, te voilà ! », dit Nichkhun en arrivant, alors qu'il faisait tournoyer ses poignets. « T'es prêt ? »

Il avait revêtu son costume de karatéka, un ruban rouge serrés autour de sa tête et des mitaines de la même couleur aux mains. Ils avaient décidé de chorégraphier leur combat en s'inspirant de Ryu, de Street Fighter, et d'un pseudo Scorpion de Mortal Kombat.

-Toujours. », répondit Taecyeon avec un sourire plein de dents, avant de remettre son masque sur son visage, l'accrochant à ses oreilles.

Il avait voulu mettre des lentilles grises sur ses yeux pour leurs donner le même air embrumé que Scorpion, mais leur prof de boxe le lui avait déconseillé. Trop dangereux, s'il se prenait un coup par inadvertance.

-Ok, allons-y. Les premiers vont passer. », dit Nichkhun, resserrant son bandeau sur sa tête.

Taecyeon le suivit jusqu'à la green room, là où tous les élèves de clubs sportifs et artistiques s'étaient maintenant assis. Une immense télévision avait été installée dans la salle pour l'occasion, transmettant ce qu'il se passait sur scène. Le premier groupe à passer était quatre personnes du club de danse qui effectuèrent une chorégraphie sur la dernière chanson de k-pop à la mode. Les prochaines étaient les filles, qui d'ailleurs, se levèrent pour s'échauffer une dernière fois devant la porte qui menait aux coulisses de la scène.

Alors que Junhee se tenait à cloche pied en faisant le grand écart, une jambe entre ses bras, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu nerveux. Taecyeon lui adressa deux grands pouces encourageants et elle sourit avant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds, reportant son attention sur Junho et Wooyoung qui leur chuchotait des trucs, assis en tailleur à côté d'elles.

Puis les quatre danseurs s'échangèrent des high fives, lâchant des 'fighting !' en cœur avant que les filles ne disparaissent dans les coulisses, prêtes à entrer en scène.

Taecyeon fixa l'écran de la télévision, anxieux pour sa sœur. L'écran était tout noir, signe que les lumières avaient été éteintes pour que les filles se mettent en position. Puis les projecteurs se rallumèrent en même temps que _Like a boy_de Ciara commençait.

Les deux danseuses bougèrent lentement alors que l'intro passait à coups de violons, puis elles bondirent pour danser dans un rythme beaucoup plus rapide lorsque la musique démarra vraiment, effectuant les mêmes mouvements, jusqu'à ce que leur chorégraphie diffère.

Junhee bougeait beaucoup plus des jambes, glissant de droite à gauche derrière Enora qui était plus sensuelle, ondulant du bassin en attrapant le fedora que lui tendait la coréenne pour le mettre sur sa tête. Elles ne reprirent les mêmes pas que lorsque la petite française remit le chapeau sur Junhee, et continuèrent la chorégraphie en synchronisation, sans fautes, lentes quand il le fallait et rapides quand le tempo le voulait, jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête sur une Junhee accroupie, les bras croisé, et une Enora debout, pointant le publique du doigt. C'était juste parfait, et les lumières s'éteignirent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

-Elles ont assuré ! », chuchota Taecyeon, se tournant vers Nichkhun avec un sourire fier.

Le thaïlandais avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran noir, l'air bizarre. Le même que lorsqu'il avait vu Enora répéter chez eux, avec son petit short et ses talons haut, et qu'il lui avait sorti que la française était 'sensuelle', le choquant un peu. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient tous, et jamais Nichkhun n'avait regardé Enora de cette façon, la considérant comme sa petite sœur, au même titre que Junhee.

-Ouais... », murmura finalement Nichkhun, complètement ailleurs. « Parfaite... »

Taecyeon plissa des yeux en le regardant, suspicieux. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que son meilleur ami mate Enora comme ça, même si ça le surprenait un peu. Mais... et s'il se mettait à trouver Junhee aussi _sensuelle_, d'un coup ? Déjà que Junsu le saoulait à rôder autour de sa sœur...

Non, non. C'était juste impossible. Nichkhun savait que Junhee n'était pas sur le marché. Enfin bon... il valait mieux en être sûr. Il fallait qu'il monte un plan au point pour que le thaïlandais reste sous le charme d'Enora. Mais quoi...

-Oppaaaa ! », s'exclama soudain Junhee, entrant dans la salle.

Elle prit son élan pour se jeter sur ses genoux, glissant sur le parquet jusqu'à buter violement contre lui pour se stopper.

-Juni-ah, sérieux... », dit Taecyeon alors qu'elle s'esclaffait, contente de son coup.

Enora prit plus calmement place à côté de Nichkhun, retirant ses escarpins avec un soupir soulagé en marmonnant : 'Faillit me tordre les chevilles, avec ces trucs...'.

-Alors, on était bien ? », demanda Junhee, secouant le bras de Taecyeon pour attirer son attention comme une gamine de trois ans.  
-Nickel ! Hein Khunnie ! », répondit-il, donnant un coup coude dans les côtes du thaïlandais qui s'arrêta de bouffer Enora des yeux.

Heureusement pour lui, la française n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupée à faire tournoyer ses chevilles avec une grimace.

-C'était très belle. Euh, beau. », balbutia Nichkhun, avant de se racler la gorge avec gêne.

Taecyeon ne pût se retenir de pouffer de rire, quand _Turn up the music_ passa dans la télévision.

Wooyoung et Junho commençaient leur chorégraphie, à coup de gestes secs et précis et de freeze, avant de bouger en sautillant dans tous les sens. Ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation eux aussi, une réplique presque conforme de Junhee et Enora juste avant eux. Puis leurs pas devinrent plus calmes alors qu'ils retiraient leurs fedoras pour se les lancer, attrapant celui de l'autre pour le remettre sur leur tête avant de reprendre leur danse.

Ils étaient doués, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas l'avouer. Et lorsque les garçons sautèrent dans les airs pour effectuer saltos et vrilles, tout le publique applaudit alors qu'ils atterrissaient sans accroche pour continuer leur chorégraphie.

-Génial !, s'exclama Junhee en même temps qu'Enora, tapant dans ses mains.

Un murmure admiratif parcouru toute la green room alors que Taecyeon se renfrognait, le regard fixé sur Wooyoung qui dansait avec un grand sourire, les pans de sa veste et sa cravate volants dans tous les sens. Il avait perdu son fedora lors de son acrobatie et quelques mèches de ses cheveux clairs étaient collées à son front par la sueur. Il était...

-Trop coool ! », hurla Junhee, manquant d'éborgner Taecyeon et Nichkhun lorsqu'elle échangea un high five avec Enora.

La chorégraphie des garçons venait de se terminer, et un autre groupe de danse entrait en scène. Ils devaient passer juste après.

-Allons-y. », dit Taecyeon, donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Nichkhun, le coupant en pleine conversation avec Enora.

Le thaïlandais adressa un sourire à la jeune française avant de se lever pour le suivre dans les coulisses. Ils croisèrent Wooyoung et Junho, et Taecyeon bouscula l'épaule du garçon de Busan lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, discret au possible. Wooyoung lui jeta un sale regard mais entra dans la green room sans un mot, son chapeau dans les mains.

Le boxeur mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il étirait ses jambes. Il y avait des fois où il se demandait pourquoi il était aussi mauvais avec le garçon, mais c'était juste... plus fort que lui. Le voir l'énervait. L'entendre l'agaçait. Rien que la mention de son prénom le hérissait.

Le groupe de danse termina sa chorégraphie sous des applaudissements, puis le directeur de l'école annonça la suite du programme et l'entrée en scène du premier duo du club d'arts martiaux. Taecyeon se tourna vers Nichkhun qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, un sourire aux lèvres, et les deux lycéens frappèrent dans leurs mains pour se souhaiter bonne chance avant d'entrer en scène sous les premières notes de _Chopsuey_, de SOAD.

Des hurlements d'encouragement féminins s'élevèrent de toutes parts dans la salle, alors qu'ils commençaient leurchorégraphie, se jetant l'un sur l'autre pour s'échanger des coups énergiques mais maîtrisés, tous leurs gestes parfaitement calculés pour ne pas qu'ils se blessent.

Nichkhun enchaîna plusieurs coups de pieds sautés alors que Taecyeon faisait mine de se les prendre, puis se fût son tour de prendre le dessus. Il envoya le thaïlandais au sol d'un coup dans les côtes et attrapa ses bras pour les tirer dans son dos, comme s'il voulait les briser. Puis discrètement, il aida Nichkhun à bondir en l'air pour effectuer un salto par-dessus sa tête. Il poussa ses omoplates avec ses pieds alors qu'il retombait au sol et Taecyeon se jeta par terre avant de se relever d'une roulade.

Ils se firent face pendant quelques secondes, remettant leurs vêtements en place sous les cris admiratifs de la foule en haleine, plongée dans leur faux combat. Puis Taecyeon repartit à l'attaque. Ils échangèrent à nouveau plusieurs coups, et il se prit le pied de Nichkhun dans l'estomac plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu lorsqu'il l'attrapa pour le bloquer.

Le thaïlandais se figea pendant une seconde, conscient qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais Taecyeon lui fit un signe de la tête pour continuer et projeta son pied en l'air pour l'aider à faire une lune arrière avant de le réattaquer.

La chorégraphie était extrêmement physique et comportait énormément d'acrobatie, mais ils réussirent à la finir sans accroc sur une défaite du 'méchant' Taecyeon, qui s'écroula au sol sous les applaudissements de la foule, presque assourdissants. Ils pouvaient même entendre des 'Oppaaaaas !' hystériques.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et Nichkhun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, le sourire éclatant. Euphorique lui aussi, Taecyeon échangea un high five avec lui et ils retournèrent dans la green room, plus grisés que jamais, laissant place au numéro de Chansung et de son partenaire.

x

Les couloirs étaient décorés pour la White Day, c'est-à-dire tout en blanc. Junho devait l'avouer la présidente du conseil des élèves se donnait beaucoup de mal pour célébrer tous les évènements importants. On était le 14 mars, ce qui signifiait aussi nouvelle année. Personne n'avait redoublé, alors les Olds se retrouvaient en terminale, tandis que les Youngs étaient passés en première.

Il était dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, posé sur son casier regardant les petits nouveaux un peu perdus alors qu'il attendait que ses amis ne daignent le rejoindre lorsqu'il vit son frère près du casier de Junhee. Il triturait le cadenas et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir, Junsu déposa une boîte rouge avec un petit mot dessus avant de partir en se frottant les mains, trop content de lui.

Voilà pourquoi il avait retourné la cuisine l'autre jour, pensa-t-il en se rappelant le chantier qu'avait mis son frère lui qui ne cuisinait presque jamais.

Junho ne chercha pas à en savoir plus puisque Chansung arrivait à côté de lui.

-J'adore voir les nouveaux tout perdus dans les couloirs. », dit-il en se posant lui aussi contre le casier, une banane dans la main. « Cette fois ça y est on est plus les 'petits'. »  
-T'as vu les petites nouvelles ? J'en ai vu une pas mal tout à l'heure. », répondit Junho avec un petit sourire, un peu pervers.  
-Mouais, peut-être, j'ai pas fait attention. »  
-De toute façon, toi tu ne vois plus que Meena ! », dit le garçon aux cheveux rouges se tournant vers son ami.

Chansung baissa la tête tellement il se sentait gêné.

-Justement, j'ai un truc à te demander. », dit Chansung finissant sa banane d'un trait. « Je te le demande à toi parce que je sais que tu te moqueras pas. »  
-Vas-y, dis-moi ! »  
-En fait, j'ai acheté une boîte de chocolat pour Meena mais je ne sais pas si je dois lui offrir. J'voudrais pas qu'elle le prenne mal, on est qu'ami pour l'instant. »  
-Mais oui offre lui ! Si vous êtes amis, elle sera contente de recevoir des chocolats de toi ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation puisque Wooyoung, Junhee et Enora apparurent du haut des escaliers pour descendre. Chansung le regarda, un doigt devant la bouche qui signifiait 'chut ! Tu ne dis rien, hein ?' et Junho confirma en hochant la tête

-Bon on va manger ? », demanda-t-il alors que les trois amis arrivaient à son niveau. « J'ai super faim. »  
-Attend, on va déposer nos affaires et on y va. », répondit Enora suivit des deux autres.

Junhee ouvrit son casier et tomba nez à nez avec le petit coffret en carton rouge. Elle prit la note dans ses mains où était écrit _'from your hot and sexy secret admirer'_. Junhee, tout en souriant, attrapa la boîte où elle découvrit les petits chocolats en forme de cœur tout mignons.

-C'est de la part de ... », commença Junho avant d'être coupé par un 'je sais très bien de qui ça vient' de Junhee.

Enfin, les two twins et Chansung pouvaient aller manger. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard autour de leur table, un plateau devant eux lorsqu'ils virent Taecyeon et Nichkhun venir dans leur direction.

-Salut les nains ! », balança Taecyeon en prenant place à côté de sa sœur, faisant grimacer Wooyoung.  
-Tiens Eno-yah, c'est pour toi. », dit Nichkhun en lui tendant une boîte en carton blanc.  
-Oooh, pour moi ? », demanda la française en s'en empara un peu nerveusement.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et sourit bêtement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les petits chocolats. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui voulait dire 'mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?', alors que Junhee haussait les épaules.

-Ah mes _Youngs_ préférés. », dit alors Junsu qui prit place à côté d'Enora. « _Ça va ma belle_ ? », lui dit-il dans un français quasi irréprochable.

Enora écarquilla les yeux tournant la tête vers le chanteur en lâchant un 'wow mais tu parles bien français' alors qu'elle sentait le feu sur ses joues.

-Et on peut savoir ce que ça veut dire nous aussi ? », demanda Nichkhun un peu froid mais très intrigué alors qu'il regardait la française rougir de plus en plus.  
-Ça signifie 'ça va ma belle'. », dit-il fièrement. « Non, ne dites rien, je sais que je suis le meilleur ! ».  
-_Ppff_. », souffla Nichkhun, jaloux, alors que Junho jetait sa serviette à la figure de son frère.

Taecyeon rigola avant de chopper la boîte de sa sœur qui était posée en évidence à gauche de son plateau.

-Cool, des chocolats ! », dit-il en ouvrant la boîte.  
-Tu penses faire quoi là ? », demanda sa sœur menaçante. « Repose ce chocolat tout de suite ou je te le fais bouffer par le nez ! »

Taecyeon n'osa pas insister, secouant la tête de gauche à droite alors que sa sœur refermait la boîte, prenant soin de ranger le petit chocolat dans son emplacement en disant 'c'est MES chocolats' provocant un grand sourire à Junsu qui la regardait attentivement.

La sonnerie retentit et tous, d'un même mouvement se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle de classe alors que Junho lançait un 'je sens que cette nouvelle année va être pleine de rebondissement'.

x

Wooyoung attendait patiemment dans le couloir que Junho daigne sortir. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il y était maintenant. Il regarda sa montre, si son meilleur ami ne sortait pas bientôt c'était sûr ils allaient se faire tuer par Minjae. Ne tenant plus, Wooyoung passa la porte des toilettes pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait à traîner comme ça.

-Merde, mais qu'est-ce tu fous mec ? Si tu te grouilles pas, on va arriver en retard au cours ! »  
-_Aish_, je sais je sais mais c'est à cause de mon frère et ses dukbokkis », dit-il en se rhabillant avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. « J'ai trop mal au ventre ! »

Wooyoung se tenait face au miroir et explosa de rire lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Taecyeon entrer.

-Tu rigoles tout seul toi maintenant ? », dit-il aussi froid que d'habitude sans se rendre compte que Junho était dans un des cabinets, vu qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit.

Wooyoung perdit son sourire alors que le géant l'attrapait par le col pour le plaquer une fois de plus violemment contre le mur. Wooyoung sentait son cœur battre vite dans sa poitrine, il savait que Junho écoutait et il se sentait nul.

-Je t'ai posé une question, _minable _! »  
-Laisse-moi tranquille ! », répondit Wooyoung méchamment.

Il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire cette fois. Non, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas faire sa mauviette.

-Pardon ? », demanda Taecyeon s'étranglant, trop surpris par la réplique du gars de Busan. « Tu te rebelles toi maintenant ? »  
-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher _sale con_ ! », cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Wooyoung sentit le géant se raidir au maximum, il l'avait énervé à un point inimaginable. Il le savait mais n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Taecyeon le regarda longtemps sans rien dire et le silence qui s'installa était plus effrayant que toutes les fois où il l'avait frappé. Il vit Taecyeon serrait son poing, alors il ferma les yeux fort anticipant le coup de poing qu'il allait recevoir. Mais alors que Taecyeon allait le frapper, la porte des cabinets où se trouvait Junho s'ouvrit brusquement.

-LACHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! », dit Junho plus grave que jamais, les yeux fixes.

Taecyeon se retourna d'un coup en laissant retomber son bras de surprise.

-Lâche-le tout de suite je t'ai dit ! », répéta Junho la voix toujours grave, presque tremblante.

Wooyoung n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état-là. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et on pouvait voir la fureur dans ses yeux qui fixaient Taecyeon sans sourciller, il était prêt à lui sauter dessus. Malgré sa petite taille, Junho faisait étrangement peur. Taecyeon le relâcha enfin alors que le géant continuait de regarder le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui serrait les dents faisant bouger sa mâchoire frénétiquement. Pendant une seconde, Wooyoung eut peur que le géant ne s'attaque à son meilleur ami mais Taecyeon sortit des toilettes presqu'en courant.

Junho n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il fixait la porte comme si Taecyeon était toujours là. Il était si furieux que Wooyoung s'approcha de lui, hésitant. Comme il ne réagissait toujours, il passa une main devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Alors c'est à cause de lui ? », demanda soudain Junho, posant ses yeux vers le garçon devant lui.  
-C'est à cause de lui que quoi ? »  
-Toutes les fois où tu étais bizarre. », reprit-il toujours aussi énervé. « Comme cette fois où tu es parti du cours tout content et quand tu es revenu, le sang sur tes mains ... _Oh my ..._ ! Jang Wooyoung ne me dit pas que Taecyeon ... te _maltraites_ ? »

Wooyoung ne répondit pas et Junho comprit sans problème qu'il avait raison puisqu'il le vit baisser la tête pour regarder ses pieds, l'air penaud.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non ! », dit brusquement le garçon aux cheveux clairs en relevant la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de convaincre son meilleur ami.  
-Menteur ! Et tu vas me dire que ce qu'il vient de se passer c'était juste comme ça ? J'te crois pas. »  
-Bon ok... c'est vrai ! Mais je t'en supplie, Junho, je t'en supplie ne le dis à personne. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation. »

Junho avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait la rage. Il aimait bien Taecyeon mais là il avait été trop loin. S'attaquer à son meilleur ami, à son frère, à son _jumeau_ ? Non il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo en soufflant comme pour se calmer.

-Jure le moi Junho-ah ! », supplia Wooyoung en mettant une main sur sa tête baissée.  
-Non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire sans rien dire. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance cette fois. Je te jure que ce mec ne touchera plus un seul de tes cheveux ! »

Wooyoung sentit son ventre se tordre. Il était touché mais il avait peur que Junho saute sur Taecyeon. Même s'il était assez fort, il ne faisait pas le poids face au boxeur.

-Tu ne vas pas te battre avec lui quand même ? Junho, il t'écraserait en moins de deux ! »  
-Bien sûr que non je ne vais me battre avec lui, je ne suis pas fou non plus ! », répondit-il en se relevant pour faire face à Wooyoung. « Je peux pas faire ça à Junhee. »  
-Alors ne fais rien du tout. Je ne veux pas que les gens l'apprennent et surtout pas Juni-ah. Elle aime tellement son frère, j'veux pas lui faire ça. »

Junho prit son ami dans les bras et ne le relâcha que lorsque Wooyoung lui lança un 'aah lâche-moi j'étouffe'. Junho avait envie de pleurer, il se demandait comment son twin avait pu subir tout ça sans rien dire, sans l'aide de personne. Il était courageux sans aucun doute.

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? », demanda-t-il.  
-Longtemps. », répondit Wooyoung la voix basse.  
-Combien ? », insista-t-il.  
-Presqu'un an. Depuis qu'on s'est croisé la première fois. »  
-Et pourquoi ça a commencé ? Tu lui as fait un truc qui ne lui a plu ? », continua Junho alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.  
-J'sais pas justement. Il m'a regardé bizarrement une fois et ensuite ça a commencé ! », dit-il lorsqu'il vit son ami pleurer. « Mais Junoh-ah pleure pas s'il te plait. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

Junho essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main avant de reprendre Wooyoung dans ses bras et lui murmurait 'je te promets qu'il ne te touchera plus'. Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce pour aller vers la salle de cours.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Woodong ? », demanda Junho alors qu'ils traversaient la cour.  
-Parce que j'avais honte de moi. Jamais je ne me suis défendu. »  
-_Honte ?_ Pabo, ce n'est pas toi qui devrais te sentir honteux mais _lui_. », répondit-il en passant un bras sur les épaules de Wooyoung. « Tu es le mec le plus courageux que je connaisse. Mais à l'avenir, ce genre de choses : tu me le dis ! »

Wooyoung hocha la tête les yeux rouges et humides avant d'attraper le petit doigt que lui tendait son meilleur ami en soufflant un 'promis !'.

.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Si c'était le cas... d'une, on les garderait séquestrés dans notre appart, Kiwi obligerait Taec et Wooyoung à faire des choses pas très catholiques, et Maloa tripoterait Nichkhun à longueur de journée. En plus, elle dormirait entre lui et Junho. Donc heureusement pour eux (_ou pas_)... c'est pas le cas ! En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : Là l'ambiance change complètement vous allez voir. La scène d'excuse a été faite par mon adorable collègue, Kiwi Le Smoothie (d'ailleurs j'vous invite à aller lire ses fics, c'est juste GENIAL!). Comme d'habitde voici le lien : maloakiwi . skyrock / 3145728184-Friendly-matters-chapter-5 . html (n'oubliez pas de tout recoller.). Enjoy!

**Friendly Matters**  
_Chapitre 5_

**T**aecyeon avait suivi le cours de boxe thaï sans vraiment être là. Junho venait de découvrir son secret, lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas qu'on le découvre. Il n'avait jamais été de nature méchante ou violente pourtant lorsqu'il se retrouvait près de Wooyoung, une rage inexplicable l'envahissait tout entier et il ne se contrôler plus. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait frappait Wooyoung et il se sentit nul tout à coup. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

Il était dans la voiture, sa sœur côté passager mais il ne pipa pas un mot de toute la route, trop focalisé sur le visage furieux de Junho. C'était sûr, le jeune homme allait réagir, mais comment ? Taecyeon n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

-Taec, tu me fais à manger ? », demanda la voix de Junhee alors qu'ils entraient chez eux.  
-Non, débrouilles-toi toute seule ce soir. Moi j'ai pas faim. », répondit-il machinalement en grimpant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre le plus vite possible.

Il entendit sa sœur lâcher un 'm'en fou, je vais me commander à manger' avant de claquer la porte avec violence. Il s'en voulait terriblement à présent. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Surtout comment avait-il pu aller aussi loin ?

Il était allongé sur son lit lorsque quelqu'un tambourina violemment à sa porte le faisant sursauter.

-OK TAECYEON ! », cria une voix masculine qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître, c'était celle du chanteur.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte alors que Junsu posait à doigt sur son torse le faisant reculer. Le regard du chanteur était noir, il ne plaisantait absolument pas. C'était même la première fois que Taecyeon le voyait aussi sérieux.

-Taecyeon, sale ... _aish_, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Quand Junho m'a raconté j'y croyais pas. Toi, celui qui aime plus que tout sa sœur, celui qui est prêt à tout pour ses amis, celui qui adore les enfants, comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Taecyeon baissa le regard et s'assit sur son lit sans rien dire. Il savait que Junsu avait raison alors que pouvait-il vraiment répondre à ça ?

-Alors c'est vrai ? », s'écria Junsu les yeux plein de rage. « Le grand, le magnifique Ok Taecyeon a martyrisé Wooyoung-ah ! Oh j'peux pas le croire. S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »  
-Si... c'est la vérité. », murmura-t-il simplement, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

-Taec, t'as pas fait ça hein ? »

Son sang se glaça et il releva la tête péniblement vers la personne dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa sœur était là, debout, les larmes pleins les yeux.

-T'as pas fait ça ? », répéta-t-elle la voix tremblante. « Non c'est pas possible, t'as pas fait ça. Pas toi, pas mon_ frère_ ! »

Taecyeon ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il voyait la souffrance de sa sœur, il voyait tout le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences qu'il entraînerait si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité. Mais maintenant il l'avait devant lui.

-Je suis désolé. », réussit-il à dire d'une voix étranglée.

Junhee éclata en sanglot et dû se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber car ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir la soutenir. Elle continuait de pleurer sans s'arrêter en lâchant des 'je peux pas le croire' ou des 'pas toi, pas mon frère' entre deux sanglots. Junsu l'a pris dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Taecyeon se retourna, il ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur dans un tel état et tout ça était de sa faute. Il se détestait, il se haïssait. Il voulait frapper sa tête contre le mur tellement il se sentait petit, ridicule, _minable_. Oui c'était lui le minable, pas Wooyoung.

-Je te déteste ! », dit alors Junhee qui s'était un peu calmée car au moins elle ne pleurait plus.  
-Ne dis pas ça je t'en supplie. », répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.  
-Si je te déteste... plus que tout. Comment t'as pu faire ça à mon meilleur ami ? Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça ! Je te déteste. _JE TE DETESTE_ ! », cria-t-elle, furieuse à présent.

Junsu tenta de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras à nouveau mais la jeune fille le repoussa avant de sortir de la chambre, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

Taecyeon s'effondra à son tour sous le regard de Junsu, son monde venait de s'écrouler. Et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Taec, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? », demanda le chanteur la voix douce en posant un main sur son dos. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »  
-Je sais pas hyung. Je te jure j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je m'en veux tellement. », dit-il sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

Junsu s'assit à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une chose pareille, le voir agenouillé par terre en pleurant lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Calme-toi Taec, calme-toi. »  
-Je suis désolé Junsu, je suis vraiment désolé. », dit-il en le regardant, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser. Mais à Wooyoung, ...et ta sœur. »

Junsu regarda la porte de la chambre avec une tristesse infinie comme s'il pouvait toujours voir Junhee.

-Elle me déteste ! Jamais elle ne me le pardonnera, je la connais. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, si elle me fait la tête je n'ai plus _rien_. »

Junsu partit une heure après et Taecyeon prit son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à sa sœur. Il frappa doucement à sa porte.

-Dégage, j'veux pas te parler. »

Mais Taecyeon entra quand même. Il devait lui parler, il _devait_ s'excuser. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il entra dans la chambre, elle était allongée sur le lit, roulée en boule et une peluche de Donald Duck dans les bras. Ses yeux étaient encore tout rouges, signe qu'elle avait continuait de pleurer. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux terriblement. », dit-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Junhee se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux même si Taecyeon avait énormément de mal à soutenir son regard. Il pouvait lire en elle, et ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui renvoyait une image si négative de lui, une image qu'il haïssait.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et pourquoi à mon meilleur ami ?»  
-J'sais pas Junie. J'suis qu'un idiot.» , répondit-il.  
-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu sois capable d'un truc pareil. Tu m'as tellement déçu si tu savais à quel point. Tu étais mon _héros_. »

Taecyeon baissa alors la tête ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Ses paroles étaient comme des lames de couteaux qu'on lui plantait en plein cœur, c'était insupportable et douloureux.

-Ne me déteste pas je t'en supplie June, t'es ma petite sœur et sans toi j'suis rien. Ne me déteste pas. On est June et Taec, t'es ma petite sœur. On a toujours été proche, j'veux pas que ça change. », dit-il tout bas. « Je m'en veux terriblement, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »  
-Tu l'es vraiment ? Tu regrettes vraiment ? »  
-Oui, je te jure. », répondit-il sans hésiter.

Junhee regarda son frère intensément, elle le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il s'en voulait vraiment, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Demain, tu as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de Wooyoung. Je ne veux même savoir ce que tu lui as fait, je veux juste que tu t'excuses, _okay_ ? Et que tu me promettre que plus jamais tu recommenceras un truc pareil, _à personne_ !»  
-Evidemment ! J'te le promet. »,dit-il en se levant.

Il regarda sa sœur une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait June. » dit-il enfin tout bas en refermant doucement la porte.

Dans sa chambre, Taecyeon craqua à nouveau. Il se sentait tellement mal, il avait causé tant de souffrance. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha de l'énorme sac de boxe accroché au plafond et tapa dedans le plus fort possible tout en continuant de pleurer. Il fallait qu'il sorte toute cette rage qu'il avait contre lui-même sinon il allait exploser.

Il tapa dans le sac jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne.

x

**J**unhee était restée enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Taecyeon le savait, parce que lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, hanté par ses remords, sa culpabilité, et le regard que lui avait lancé sa sœur lorsqu'il lui avait tout avoué. Tellement douloureux, tellement déçu, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Le cœur lourd, Taecyeon se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, les gestes lents et la tête ailleurs. Il voulut réveiller sa sœur ensuite, mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Je n'ai pas faim. », dit Junhee sans même le regarder, s'enfermant ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Pendant quelques secondes, Taecyeon ne pût même pas réagir, fixant la porte qu'elle avait claquée avec stupéfaction. C'était la première fois que sa sœur se réveillait d'elle-même. D'habitude, il devait toujours lutter pendant au moins dix minutes pour la faire sortir de son lit les jours de cours, allant parfois jusqu'à la traîner lui-même dans la salle de bain.

Elle le détestait. C'était sûr. Taecyeon lui-même se haïssait. A cause de sa stupidité, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire l'effort de se contrôler pour laisser Wooyoung tranquille, il avait tout perdu.

La gorge serrée, Taecyeon redescendit en bas pour remettre tous les plats qu'il avait préparés dans la cuisine, les rangeant dans le frigo sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

-Je suis prête. », dit Junhee, descendant les escaliers, enfilant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Pas de sourire, pas de 'oppa' joyeux. Taecyeon enfila sa veste et attrapa les clefs de la voiture sans la regarder avant de grimper dans le 4x4 pour rouler en direction de l'école.

Junhee resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Elle qui d'habitude lui cassait toujours les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent... Taecyeon sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il avait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de l'arracher pour ne plus ressentir ça. Il ne fit même pas attention à la façon dont il se garait, coupant le contact aussitôt qu'il atteignit le parking, la vision complètement floue.

-Junhee... », dit-il la voix cassée, se tournant vers elle « Arrête ça, je t'en supplie... »

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, les poings serrés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. Taecyeon voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle tressaillit à son contact, reculant contre la porte.

-Juni-ah, s'il te plait... t'es tout ce que j'ai... », murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Me fais pas ça... »

Sa vue se brouilla de plus belle alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer, mais Junhee éclata brusquement en larmes.

-Excuse-toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande... », articula-t-elle avec difficulté, une main devant ses lèvres comme pour contenir ses sanglots.  
-Junhee... ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la voiture, la claquant derrière elle alors que Taecyeon hurlait son prénom pour la retenir. A travers la vitre, il l'a vit courir dans la cour vers Enora, Wooyoung et Junho avant de se jeter au cou de son meilleur ami, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Wooyoung l'a pris dans ses bras, aussi stupéfait que les autres. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient perdus. Junhee ne pleurait jamais. Et tout ça, toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, c'était à cause de _lui _et lui seul.

Pressant son visage entre ses mains, Taecyeon laissa tomber son front contre le volant de sa voiture alors qu'il pleurait, se haïssant plus que jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Il avait tellement mal... Il voulait revenir en arrière, réparer tous les dégâts qu'il avait fait. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui...

La porte de sa voiture s'ouvrit mais il n'eût même pas la force de se retourner pour voir qui s'était, luttant déjà pour contenir ses sanglots.

-Taec ! », dit la voix de Nichkhun, terriblement inquiète. « Taec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il sentit la main de son meilleur ami se poser sur son épaule. Le geste se voulait réconfortant mais cela ne fit qu'empirer ses pleurs. Il ne mérita pas ça. Il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un le console.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait. J'ai viens de voir Junhee, et elle... »  
-C'est ma faute... », murmura Taecyeon, la voix brisée. « C'est à cause de moi. J'ai fait un truc horrible, Nichkhun... »

Le lycéen caressa son dos pour le calmer, comme on le faisait à un enfant et Taecyeon se redressa pour appuyer son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami, humidifiant sa veste avec ses larmes. Elles ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler, c'était insupportable. Il se sentait tellement démuni, tellement faible... Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Wooyoung face à lui ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça...

Il avait pourtant vu ce que cela faisait, d'être martyrisé par quelqu'un. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux parce que Junhee en avait souffert une fois, au collège. Et voir sa sœur aussi apeurée, elle qui était toujours souriante, ça l'avait tué. Il avait senti une rage monstrueuse se réveiller en lui, avait voulu _tuer_ le garçon qui lui avait fait du mal de ses propres mains.

Et lui, Taecyeon, avait fait subir ça à Jang Wooyoung. Combien de fois avait-il vu le garçon le regarder avec la même peur que Junhee face à ce collégien ? Combien de fois l'avait-il frappé ? Et pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il se répétait cette question en boucle depuis hier soir, depuis que Junsu était venu le voir. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

-Taecyeon... »  
-...Je suis un monstre, hyung. », dit-il à voix basse, lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent.

Il essuya ses larmes en reniflant bruyamment, les yeux rouges et les joues humides. Nichkhun fouilla dans son sac pour attraper un mouchoir, tamponnant son visage avec. Il le regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude que Taecyeon n'osa affronter ses yeux, baissant la tête avec honte.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. », dit calmement son meilleur ami.

Taecyeon ferma les paupières, appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-J'ai persécuté Jang Wooyoung. », murmura t-il. Sa voix lui sembla complètement étrangère à son oreille alors qu'il poursuivait. « Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce lycée. Je l'ai martyrisé. Dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. Je l'ai insulté, je l'ai frappé. Je l'ai terrorisé. »

Une envie de pleurer lui saisit de nouveau la gorge mais il n'avait plus de larmes. Ca faisait mal. Et à côté de lui, Nichkhun resta silencieux pendant un long moment, digérant sans doute ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui. Taecyeon ne voulait même plus ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir une expression dégoûtée sur son visage ou de la haine, comme dans le regard de Junhee la veille.

-...Taecyeon... », dit finalement son meilleur ami, incertain et hésitant. « ...Pourquoi ? »  
-Je ne sais pas... », murmura t-il dans un souffle. « Je ne sais pas du tout... »  
-Qui est au courant ? »  
-Junho... » Il se rappelait le regard que le garçon lui avait lancé dans les toilettes. Furieux et haineux à la fois. Un regard emplis de rage, comme celui que lui avait eu en voyant ce collégien martyriser Junhee. « Junsu... et Junhee. Elle me déteste... »

Nichkhun pressa son épaule avec sa main.

-C'est ta sœur. Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde, Taec. Tu le sais. »  
-...Elle m'a demandé de m'excuser, Khun... je sais pas si je pourrais le faire. J'ai trop honte... »  
-_Hey. Don't be like that_. Le Taecyeon que je connais assume toujours ses erreurs. »

Taecyeon poussa un soupir tremblant, passant ses mains sur son visage avant de frotter ses yeux secs. Il avait promis. Il avait promis à Junhee qu'il présenterait ses excuses, il _devait _le faire. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir encore une fois.

-Rassemble tout le monde pour moi. », murmura t-il, avant que son courage ne le lâche. « S'il te plait. »  
-...Je m'en occupe. Va m'attendre dans la cantine. »

Nichkhun pressa son épaule une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture, son portable dans les mains. Taecyeon descendit lentement de son siège pour entrer dans l'école, la mort dans l'âme.

La cantine était vide à cette heure-ci, la cloche venait de sonner. Les derniers élèves se précipitaient dans leurs salles de cours pour ne pas être en retard. Taecyeon se laissa tomber à une des tables, tête baissée. Il redoutait le moment où tout le monde serait là. Ou _Junhee_ et _Wooyoung _seraient là. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre, il sentait son courage s'essouffler au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient.

Puis des bruits de pas retentirent dans la cantine, et il leva lentement la tête.

Junsu venait d'entrer, tenant Junho par le poignet. Derrière eux les suivait Enora. Puis Junhee, qui tenait la main de Wooyoung serrée dans la sienne, et Nichkhun, qui le poussait légèrement pour avancer. Taecyeon n'osa regarder personne dans les yeux alors que tous prenaient place autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble mais jamais une telle tension n'avait alourdit l'atmosphère. Et Taecyeon voulut se ratatiner sur son banc lorsqu'il pensa que tout ça était à cause de lui.

-Je... suis désolé. », dit-il, au bout de longues secondes de silence, les yeux rivés sur la table. Il sentait tous les regards des autres sur lui. « Pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai jamais voulu... faire de mal à qui que ce soit... »

Assis sur une table à sa gauche, Junho émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Il avait les bras croisés, le visage complètement fermé et il le regardait avec tellement de fureur que seule la présence de Junsu, debout à côté de lui, semblait le retenir de lui hurler à la figure.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais. », insista Taecyeon, levant finalement la tête pour affronter ses yeux noirs. « Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, je le regrette vraiment. »  
-...Oppa... », dit Enora d'une petite voix, assise à une table près de Nichkhun. « ...Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Elle n'était pas aussi enragée que Junho et que Junhee. Elle semblait juste... confuse, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère, si gentil, puisse faire une chose pareille.

-J'en sais rien, c'est juste... je n'en sais rien... », répondit Taecyeon. « J'aimerais retourner en arrière... »  
-...Tu crois que ça suffit ? »

La voix, glaciale, lui arracha presque un sursaut. Lentement, Taecyeon reporta son attention sur Wooyoung, adossé à la table en face de lui, les poings serrés et les yeux emplis de colère. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et sa voix vacilla dangereusement alors qu'il poursuivait.

-Je t'ai jamais rien fait, _jamais_. Et tu as fait de ma vie un enfer pendant un an ! Et après, tu oses dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?! », s'exclama t-il, hors de lui. « C'est une blague !? Je peux pas croire ça ! »

Il émit un rire jaune, levant ses yeux brillants de larmes vers le plafond pour les empêcher de couler avant de reprendre.

-T'es qu'un hypocrite. T'as fait que mentir à tout le monde, en jouant le rôle du mec parfait alors que dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, tu me faisais la misère ! »  
-Wooyoung... », commença Junhee, tendant la main vers lui pour le calmer.

Le garçon recula brusquement pour l'esquiver, secouant la tête.

-Excuse-moi, Juni-ah. Mais je peux pas lui pardonner, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça ! »

Il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir de la cantine en courant, ignorant l'appel désespéré de sa meilleure amie. Taecyeon réagit aussitôt, se levant de son banc pour se précipiter après Wooyoung.

Il le rattrapa au milieu du couloir vide, tirant sur son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Le garçon le repoussa violemment aussitôt qu'il le reconnu, essuyant ses larmes avec rage.

-ME TOUCHE PAS ! »  
-Wooyoung, attend ! », s'exclama Taecyeon, luttant pour ne pas lui reprendre à nouveau le bras, de peur que le garçon ne s'échappe. « Je suis désolé, je te le jure, pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je sais que je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, mais... si tu savais comme je m'en veux... »

Wooyoung émit à nouveau ce reniflement moqueur, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

-Ouais, et toi, si tu savais comment je me sentais à chaque fois que tu me regardais, à chaque fois que tu m'insultais ou que je me retrouvais face à toi... Tu crois qu'un an de calvaire se balaie comme ça, d'un simple 'désolé' ? Ca marche pas comme ça. »

Wooyoung s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Taecyeon attrapa sa main, l'obligeant à rester en place.

-Je suis sincère ! Ce ne sont pas des excuses en l'air ! J'ai vu le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi, je ne recommencerais pas, crois-moi... »  
-VOIR LE MAL QUE TU ME FAIS A MOI AURAIT-DU SUFFIRE_ ! _», hurla Wooyoung, arrachant sa main de la sienne. Des larmes de rage et de frustration se remirent à rouler sur ses joues et il les essuya avec irritation. « Le jour... le jour où je te verrais plus comme le monstre que tu es Taecyeon... _Là_, je pourrais te pardonner. »

Il se retourna pour partir définitivement cette fois, disparaissant dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur et Taecyeon porta une main à son torse, là où se trouvait son cœur, serrant son pull entre ses doigts.

x

**W**ooyoung arriva à la maison des Ok vers les vingt heures. Même si Taecyeon s'était excusé et que maintenant lorsqu'il le croisait seul dans les couloirs, il ne le touchait plus, ça restait quand même bizarre de passer la soirée chez lui. Mais bon Junhee avait insisté, alors cette fois il avait accepté.

Même s'il connaissait Junhee depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez elle. Evidemment, à chaque fois que Junhee les avaient invités, il avait toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas y aller voulant éviter son frère au maximum.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'avait jamais vu de maison aussi grande, et aussi belle. Il n'était pas vraiment à sa place, lui qui vivait dans un quartier plus pauvre dansun petit appartement avec ses parents et sa grande sœur. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Junhee lui ouvrit affichant un grand sourire.

-T'es le premier arrivé. », lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant. « Aller entre ! »

Wooyoung entra enfin dans la maison. Il suivit sa meilleure amie mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il fut accueilli par un 'surprise' joyeux alors que toutes les lumières s'allumaient.

Tout le monde était là, même Taecyeon ! Il était là, debout, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait visiblement sur la cuisine. Le salon était joliment décoré, pleins de ballons étaient attachés un peu partout et une grande banderole avec écrit 'Joyeux anniversaire' était accrochée au-dessus de l'énorme canapé où était installés Junsu, Junho, Nichkhun et Enora.

Ils s'étaient tous élégamment habillés pour l'occasion.

-Joyeux anniv' mon pote ! », s'écria Junho en lui sautant sur les épaules. « C'est une belle surprise hein ? »  
-Oui, ça me touche vraiment. », répondit Wooyoung alors que Junho retombait sur le sol.

Il se tourna vers Junhee et lui attrapa la main pour la tirer vers lui, la coupa en pleine conversation avec Enora et Chansung.

-Merci beaucoup Junie. », lui souffla-t-il alors qu'il lui faisait un gros câlin.  
-C'est normal, après tout ce que tu as vécu tu méritais bien ça. », dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Wooyoung la relâcha et il regarda tout le monde tour à tour. Enora était en grande conversation avec Chansung et Junho, Junsu parlait avec Nichkhun, il tomba alors sur Taecyeon qui le regardait un peu à l'écart de tout le monde. Il l'observait intensément mais son regard n'était plus le même, il n'y avait plus aucune méchanceté. Au contraire même, il sentait que Taecyeon s'en voulait mais pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner ? Possible... mais pas maintenant.

-Wooyoung-ah, _happy birthday_ ! », dit Enora en s'approchant de lui, Junho a ses côtés. « Ça te plait ? »  
-Oh oui, merci pour tout. C'est vraiment super. »

Enora commença à lui expliquer les coups qu'ils avaient dû monter pour que sa fête d'anniversaire surprise soit réussie lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il pivota alors sur lui-même et découvrit Taecyeon, un verre dans la main.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. », dit-il avec un sourire timide en lui tendant la boisson. « Joyeux anniversaire. »  
-...Euh ...Mer...merci. », répondit-il choqué de le voir faire autant d'effort.

Wooyoung le regardait rejoindre Junsu et Nichkhun sur le canapé.

-Pff s'il croit qu'il peut se racheter comme ça, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. »  
-Junho-ah ! Si moi j'arrive à le tolérer, toi tu peux aussi faire des efforts. », répondit Wooyoung en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour lui, fais-le au moins pour Junhee. Je sais à quel point ça a pu la blesser et j'aurais vraiment voulu éviter ça. Alors s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas plus ! »

Enora allait ajoutait quelque chose mais Nichkhun apparut derrière elle pour la pousser vers la porte de la cuisine en souffla un 'c'est l'heure !' que Wooyoung ne comprit pas.

Junhee, qui avait fait les choses biens pour son meilleur ami leur avait confié la mission d'aller chercher le gâteau au moment où elle leur dirait et d'allumer les bougies avant de l'apporter.

-Tu es très belle ce soir Eno-yah. », dit Nichkhun en ouvrant le frigidaire pour prendre le gâteau. « Très élégante. »

Enora failli faire tomber les bougies qu'elle tenait dans les mains de surprise en entendant les mots du thaïlandais.

Nichkhun posa le gâteau sur la table et la française se dépêcha de mettre les bougies dessus.

- Oh mince, on n'a pas de briquet. »  
- T'inquiètes, je sais où sont les allumettes. » dit-il alors qu'il effleurait le gâteau de son index pour en piquer un peu de crème qu'il déposa sur le nez d'Enora.

La jeune fille s'esclaffa et commença à allumer les bougies après que Nichkhun est sorti la boïte d'allumette d'un tiroir de la cuisine.

-Fais attention à ne pas te brûler. » lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Enora sentit le souffle du thaïlandais sur sa nuque et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, _bizarre_ mais loin d'être désagréable. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers lui qui recula à peine. Leur tête était tout proche et Nichkhun lui souriait en la fixant, sans bouger.

-Oppa, je te trouve bizarre en ce moment. », lui dit-elle toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Ah bon, pourquoi ça ? »  
-Je sais pas t'es plus... _taquin_. », répondit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir.  
-Et j'ai pas le droit ? » continua Nichkhun, les yeux pleins de malice.  
-Euh ...si. C'est juste que ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Junhee débarqua dans la cuisine.

-Vous être prêt ? », demanda Junhee en s'approchant d'eux, les faisant se séparer.  
-Oui, tu peux éteindre les lumières. », répondit la française alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. «_So let's go_. »

Ils entrèrent dans le salon en chantant 'joyeux anniversaire' et tout le monde les accompagnèrent. Enora déposa le gâteau devant Wooyoung qui souffla dessus avec un air enfantin. Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent et les lumières se rallumèrent.

Après avoir mangé le gâteau, ou engloutit pour certains (comme Junhee et Chansung par exemple), ils passèrent à la distribution des cadeaux. Wooyoung déballa le premier cadeau, c'était une paire de basket pour la danse. Il ouvrit le deuxième et découvrit un tee-shirt noir avec un petit poussin jaune dessus. A la vue du tee-shirt, il ne put que sourire, lui qui adorait le poulet il trouva ça extrêmement drôle. Il ouvrit enfin le dernier petit cadeau, c'était un paquet de ses bonbons favoris.

Il les remercia et la fête commença vraiment à base de jeux, d'alcool et de danses.

.

**TBC**...


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Si c'était le cas... d'une, on les garderait séquestrés dans notre appart, Kiwi obligerait Taec et Wooyoung à faire des choses pas très catholiques, et Maloa tripoterait Nichkhun à longueur de journée. En plus, elle dormirait entre lui et Junho. Donc heureusement pour eux (_ou pas_)... c'est pas le cas ! En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt amusant car notre petit groupe a décidé d'aller à une fête forraine. Bon je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy!

**Friendly Matters**  
_Chapitre 6_

-Oooh, moi je veux faire cette attraction ! », s'écria Enora en la montrant du doigt. « Qui m'accompagne ? »

Chaque année durant le mois de mai était organisée à Séoul une immense fête foraine et le petit groupe avait décider de s'y balader aujourd'hui. A l'exclamation de la française, tous sans exception tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'Enora désignait de son index.

-'La maison de l'horreur' ? », dit Junhee en lisant l'enseigne. « Sans moi, désolé Eno-yah mais tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de choses. »

-Moi non plus j'viens pas. C'est pour les gamins ! », enchaîna Taecyeon alors que sa sœur lui jetait un regard qui voulait dire 'mouais t'as aussi peur que moi !'.

Enora les observa avec un grand sourire amusé, secouant la tête quand son regard se posa sur Junsu. Le jeune homme semblait hésiter mais finalement, il balança un 'nope sans moi', les yeux rivés vers Junhee.

-Moi je viens avec toi. », dit alors Junho, arrachant un '_yeah_' d'Enora qui sauta sur place toute excitée. « Wooyoung-ah, tu viens avec nous ? »

-Euh non, allez-y sans moi. Je vais rester avec Junie.»

Enora pouffa de rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Nichkhun. Le thaïlandais allait répondre quelque chose mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de l'entendre que déjà elle se faisait éloigner du groupe, tirée par un Junho encore plus surexcité qu'elle.

-Eh, lâche-moi ! », dit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'attraction. « T'aurais pu attendre que Khun oppa réponde avant de m'entraîner comme ça ! »

-Mais... euh, c'est parce que je suis trop content de la faire ! », répondit Junho alors qu'ils payaient les tickets au guichet. « Et puis on s'en fout de lui, c'est toi et moi. »

Enora ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tellement il était mignon et gentil. Elle savait que Junho était un peu possessif avec ses meilleurs amis alors elle ne s'outragea pas outre mesure.

-Bon, allons-y. », dit-elle en attrapant la main de son meilleur ami. « Surtout tu me lâches pas ! »

-Non non, t'inquiètes ! »

Ils entrèrent enfin, passant dans des couloirs sombres, parfois complètement noirs. Junho serrait la main d'Enora avec force mais lorsque le premier faux fantôme surgit devant eux, il prit ses jambes à son cou et fit demi-tour dans un cri trop aigu pour un garçon, la laissant complètement seule.

Enora se retourna en espérant le voir revenir... mais il était vraiment parti.

-_Aissh_, Junho-ah franchement. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? », dit-elle à voix haute, hésitant à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans l'attraction.

-On y va! », dit une voix derrière elle en la faisant sursauter.

Enora se retourna, plissant les yeux pour voir la personne qui arrivait. Nichkhun, évidemment. Il s'avança vers elle avant de lui attraper la main.

-Oh, Khun oppa ! Tu m'accompagnes ? », demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, quand j'ai vu Junho revenir courant et hurlant, j'ai pas voulu te laisser seule. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? »

-A cause de ça. », répondit la française en faisant un signe de tête en direction du faux fantôme. « Il fait même pas peur. »

Nichkhun rigola avec elle et ils commencèrent à avancer dans la maison. L'attraction était bien décorée mais rien ne faisait peur tellement les fantômes étaient mal faits, pourtant Nichkhun ne lâcha pas sa main. Au lieu de les terrifier, l'attraction les faisaient en fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

-_It sucks_. », dit Enora alors qu'ils entraient dans un nouveau couloir.

-_Completely agree with you_. », répondit-il en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Enora releva sa tête vers lui. Etrangement, le voir sourire comme ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet, comme la dernière fois dans la cuisine quand elle avait senti son souffle dans sa nuque. Un effet _bizarre_ mais absolument pas désagréable. Ses yeux descendirent un peu plus bas et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la main du thaïlandais. En fait elle n'en avait pas envie, pas du tout même. Et alors qu'ils marchaient dans un autre couloir, elle s'approcha de lui l'air de rien, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger.

Un peu avant ça, devant l'attraction, Wooyoung vit Junho revenir vers eux en courant, les yeux exorbités.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », demanda Nichkhun. « Et elle est où Enora ? »

-Toujours dedans, j'ai eu tellement peur que je suis reparti ! Et euh ... bah je l'ai laissé toute seule. », répondit-il, se sentant soudain bête de l'avoir abandonnée. « Mais fallait voir ce fantôme, il est apparu devant nous et il faisait tellement flipper ! Je vous jure, vous auriez dû voir ça ! »

-_Babo_ ! », répondit Nichkhun avant d'entrer dans la maison de l'horreur.

Wooyoung rigola, pensant que Junho avait vraiment dû exagérer, comme toujours. Et comme si Junhee avait lu dans ses pensées, elle balança un 'espèce de mauviette' à l'intention de Junho.

-Tu peux parler toi ! », répondit Wooyoung à sa meilleure amie alors que le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui souffla un 'merci, Woo'.

-Oui mais moi j'assume. Pas comme certains ! », dit Junhee en les regardant avec insistance lui et son frère.

Wooyoung fit mine de ne pas comprendre et Taecyeon aussi d'ailleurs.

-J'ai faiiiim. », dit soudain la jeune fille en attrapant son bras. « Woo, je veux des chichis ! »

-Ca m'aurait étonné ! », répondit-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Au même moment, il vit Junho partir en courant vers le jeu des grappins. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au stand, il cria un gros : 'Juni-ah, viens y'a pleins de Donald à attraper !'. Junhee regarda tour à tour l'attraction et le stand de chichis, hésitante.

-Allez viens Junhee, je vais t'en attraper un ! »

Junsu attrapa le poignet de la jeune coréenne pour l'emmener alors que Taecyeon grognait en le voyant partir avec sa sœur.

-_Aish_, celui-là ! », dit Wooyoung en pensant la même chose avant de soudain se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que Taecyeon et lui.

Il sentit l'atmosphère changer quand le géant posa ses yeux sur lui, se rendant à son tour compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux.

-Euh... je vais aller chercher les chichis pour Junhee. », balbutia-t-il alors qu'il tournait les talons en direction du stand.

-Attends, je t'accompagne. », dit Taecyeon derrière lui.

Wooyoung se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux écarquillés.

-Sauf si ça te dérange, dans quel cas je retourne avec eux... », répondit Taecyeon en voyant sa tête d'ahuri.

-...Non non, c'est bon. »

Ils avancèrent vers le stand qui se trouvait à quelques mètres sans rien dire. La tension était palpable mais Wooyoung ne dit rien, laissant le géant marcher à ses côtés, aussi silencieux que lui.

-Une portion de chichis avec du chocolat s'il vous plait. », demanda-t-il finalement à la vendeuse qui lui sourit gentiment, sortant son portefeuille de sa poche arrière.

-Non, on va en prendre huit... », rectifia Taecyeon. « On va en prendre pour tout le monde. »

Wooyoung le regarda une nouvelle fois, stupéfait. Ce Taecyeon là n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait. Celui-là était gentil, attentionné... _différent_.

-Excusez-moi, on va en prendre que sept. », reprit-il, regardant l'intérieur de son portefeuille avec appréhension.

-Tu n'en veux pas ? »

-Si, c'est juste que... euh, j'aime pas ça c'est tout ! », mentit précipitamment Wooyoung.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas assez de sous pour tout le monde.

-Si tu n'aimes pas ça, prend autre chose. Des crêpes, une gaufre, peu importe. », dit alors le géant en repoussant le portefeuille de Wooyoung. « C'est bon, c'est pour moi. »

-Une gaufre alors. », répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Il observa Taecyeon quand le jeune homme remercia la serveuse, attrapant les sacs qu'elle lui tendait. Il ne le reconnaissait définitivement pas. Taecyeon n'était plus ce mec effrayant qu'il avait côtoyé durant un an. Il faisait vraiment des efforts, mais cela était-il suffisant pour lui faire oublier cette année d'enfer ? Non, c'était encore trop douloureux et même s'il commençait à le voir différemment, Wooyoung ne pouvait pas encore le pardonner.

-Tiens. », dit Taecyeon en lui tendant la gaufre encore chaude. « Allons les rejoindre ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stand des grappins, récupérant au passage Nichkhun et Enora qui sortaient de la maison de l'horreur tout sourire.

x

La sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école et Junho, qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires, se précipita dehors pour courir aux toilettes. Il eût tout juste le temps de balancer un : 'on se rejoint aux casiers Wooyoung-ah' avant de disparaître hors de la salle de cours.

Mon dieu ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire pipi, pensa-il en sortant des toilettes. Se sentant beaucoup mieux maintenant, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il vit Enora en pleine discussion avec Nichkhun qui semblait lui faire les yeux doux. Il les regarda quelques minutes avant de foncer sur eux.

-Salut vous deux. », dit-il en se mettant entre eux, les forçant à se séparer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-Rien Junho, on discutait ! », répondit Enora, un peu agacée.

Il allait lui répondre quelque chose mais une scène attira son regard un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Taecyeon était en train de discuter avec ... _Wooyoung_ ?! Non, il ne supportait pas de voir le boxeur être aussi proche de son meilleur ami, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. En quelques enjambés, il les rejoignit, le regard sombre.

-...donc je me disais qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour fêter les vacances d'été le moins prochain. », disait Taecyeon face à Wooyoung qui n'osait pas vraiment le regarder. « Et je voulais que tu viennes. Je sais que tu es toujours énervé contre moi et je le comprends mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes... pour Junhee, bien sûr. »

-Ca va Woodong ? », demanda Junho à son meilleur ami, les yeux rivés sur Taecyeon.

-Oui, ça va. », répondit le jeune homme. « Mais arrête ça s'il te plait ! Bon, de toute façon faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires. »

Wooyoung était en train de partir quand il se retourna brusquement, lançant un : 'Laisse-moi y réfléchir, j'te dis ça plus tard Taecyeon' avant de s'en aller. Junho, lui, continuait de fixer le boxeur, les bras croisés. Taecyeon, qui ne supportait pas le regard noir du lycéen aux cheveux rouges, partit rejoindre Nichkhun et Enora.

Le boxer enfin parti, Junho soupira fort, posant le dos de sa tête contre le casier quand il vit son frère non loin de lui qui lui faisait signe de venir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il après l'avoir rejoint.

-Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire mais arrête, tu veux ? », dit Junsu, la voix ferme et définitive. « Je t'ai déjà dit de pas être possessif comme ça ! »

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

-Alors c'était quoi ça, avec Eno-yah et Khunnie-ah ? », demanda-t-il, un peu énervé. « Et après avec Taec et Woodong ? »

Junho baissa la tête. Il était très possessif avec ses amis il le savait, mais quand il voyait Enora avec Nichkhun par exemple, il avait l'impression qu'elle l'oubliait. Ou quand Wooyoung était avec Taecyeon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Bah quoi ? J'ai pas envie qu'elle me zappe. »

-_Babo_, c'est pas parce qu'elle parle avec Nichkhun qu'elle va te zapper, t'es son meilleur ami et elle t'adore. », répondit Junsu, tapotant la tête de son petit frère. « Et pour Taecyeon et Wooyoung, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, t'as pas à t'en mêler ! »

-Je sais mais je lui en veux tellement... Je te jure hyung, quand je l'ai vu dans les toilettes j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ! Ça m'a brisé le cœur de voir mon meilleur ami comme ça ! »

Junsu lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter mais Junho restait fermé. Il ne fallait pas toucher à ses amis, c'était comme ça, point barre.

-Je sais Junho, mais si Wooyoung veut arranger les choses entre eux, tu dois le laisser faire. Il sait ce qu'il fait et toi tu ne dois pas en rajouter ! C'est assez dur pour lui. Et puis pense un peu à Junhee ! », dit Junsu en faisant un signe de tête vers la jeune fille qui justement se dirigeait vers eux.

Junho la regarda aussi alors qu'elle s'approchait. C'est vrai que pour elle ça avait dû être encore pire. Apprendre que son frère, son _héros_ martyrisait son meilleur ami devait être quelque chose de très dur à supporter. Il regarda alors son propre frère et le remercia silencieusement de ne pas lui avoir fait subir une telle chose, parce que même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il le considérait un peu comme son héros, lui aussi.

-De quoi vous êtes en train de parler ? », demanda Junhee en arrivant à leur niveau.

-On parlait justement de... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que son frère le coupait avec un 'rien d'important' en lui faisant les gros yeux, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille pour lui sourire.

x

La fin du mois de juin annonçait les grandes vacances. Aussi, pour commémorer ça, Taecyeon et sa sœur avaient organisé une immense fête chez eux, une semaine avant la fin des cours pour être sûr que tout le monde serait bien présent.

Le jardin était bondé de monde. Ils avaient fait les choses en grand, il y avait de la nourriture de toute sorte, salée comme sucrée et pleins de boissons dont beaucoup d'alcool. Ils avaient même décidé de faire un feu de camp au fond du jardin.

-Eh, salut tout le monde ! », dit Junsu, arrivant près du groupe qui était rassemblé autour du feu.

-Ah enfin ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! », répondit Junhee, le faisant sourire de toutes ses dents alors qu'il lançait un : 'tu m'attendais ma princesse ?', qui énerva Taecyeon au plus haut point.

Junsu se déplaça pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille qui lui tenait le bras. Chansung ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut Meena et Enora et Junhee se moquèrent de lui en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

-Ah, toi... toujours accompagné d'une jolie fille, n'est-ce pas ? », dit la jeune coréenne en lançant un regard à Junsu.

-Toujours ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. », répondit-il en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur possible, ce qui arracha Taecyeon une exclamation ennuyée.

-Junsu, commence pas sinon... », dit le boxeur, tentant de lui faire son air le plus menaçant possible.

Cela ne provoqua chez le chanteur qu'un éclat de rire.

La soirée s'annonçait bien et les verres s'enchaînaient vites, émoussant doucement leurs esprits. Tous commençaient à être bien chauds exceptées Junhee et Enora qui avaient été interdites d'alcool par Taecyeon. Etonnement, Nichkhun non plus n'avait pas l'air très pompette.

-Hé, Khun hyung ! », appela Taecyeon. « C'est bizarre, d'habitude tu bois plus ça ! Ca serait pas à cause d'En... ».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le thaïlandais posait une main sur sa bouche, se raclant la gorge avec gêne.

-Et si on faisait un jeu ! », proposa soudain Junhee.

-_KAI BAI BO_ », s'écria Junho.

-Non, on est trop nombreux pour ça mais j'ai une meilleure suggestion. », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oh toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ! », dit Enora en regardant sa meilleure amie alors que tous les autres attendaient le suite.

Junhee rigola toute seule en s'imaginant voir les garçons s'embrasser.

-Si on faisait le jeu de la bouteille ? », dit-elle enfin.

Les garçons hésitèrent. Nichkhun regarda tour à tour les lycéens, un air de dégoût sur le visage, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Enora.

-Moi je suis d'accord ! », dit-il.

-Moi aussi. », répondit Taecyeon, trop éméché pour réfléchir à l'éventualité qu'il puisse embrasser un des mecs.

Finalement, le groupe décida que ça pourrait être drôle et se dirigea vers la maison. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Taecyeon s'installa le premier, suivit par Nichkhun, Junsu, Chansung, Meena, Wooyoung, Junhee, Enora et enfin Junho, qui se retrouva donc à côté de Taecyeon. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'était d'ailleurs un peu calmé au sujet du boxer depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son frère.

Ils allaient commencer à jouer lorsque quelque chose les interrompirent. Amy et Suji venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, des verres d'alcool dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda la blonde en regardant le cercle qu'ils formaient.

-On va jouer au jeu de la bouteille. », répondit Taecyeon alors que Junhee relevait la tête pour fixer la lycéenne avec une grimace.

-Oh, j'adore ce jeu ! On peut jouer nous aussi ? »

-Si elle joue, moi je me casse ! », répliqua Junhee.

Taecyeon regarda sa sœur en secouant la tête.

-Junie, commence pas sérieux. », dit-il en lui lançant un bonbon dessus. « De toute façon, y'a pas assez de filles donc si, elles jouent et c'est tout. »

Junhee ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire mine de vomir alors que les deux filles prenaient place entre Taecyeon et Nichkhun évidemment. Cela sembla d'ailleurs agacer le thaïlandais quand Amy entoura son bras, lui chuchotant un : 'ah mon Nichkhun' souriant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Enora qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

-Bon, c'est parti ! Je commence ! »

Junho tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Wooyoung. Les deux twins se regardèrent avec dégoût.

-_Pouah,_ j'veux pas embrasser un mec aux cheveux rouges moi ! », dit Wooyoung en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

-Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai envie de t'embrasser peut-être ? », répliqua Junho.

-Si si ! Allez les gars, c'est le jeu. », s'esclaffa Enora, les yeux plein de malice.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, les deux garçons rapprochèrent leurs têtes en fermant tous les deux les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent très furtivement, faisant éclater Junhee de rire alors qu'elle se roulait par terre, hilare.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Taecyeon qui tomba sur Amy. Puis Suji tourna la bouteille à son tour et hasard ou non, celle-ci s'arrêta en direction de Taecyeon. Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent pour son plus grand plaisir. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Amy qui tomba sur Meena, puis de Nichkhun qui tomba sur Junho, lui arrachant un : 'oh non pourquoi encore moi !' désespéré.

-Allez, à moi de jouer ! », dit Junsu en attrapant la bouteille pour la faire tourner, répétant à voix basse : 'faites que je tombe pas sur un mec'.

Tous avaient le regard fixer sur l'objet qui tournoyait avant d'enfin s'arrêter. Junsu, qui avait fermé les yeux, ouvrit alors un œil. Il fut soulagé quand il s'aperçut que la bouteille pointait Enora. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à rougir et avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, Enora jeta un regard vers Nichkhun. Le jeune homme s'était fermé et serrait frénétiquement des dents.

Ensuite, Chansung tomba sur Taecyeon, puis Meena tomba sur Chansung. La chanteuse pivota vers lui et rigola lorsqu'elle vit sa tête écarlate. Elle posa doucement sa bouche sur celle de Chansung, restant là un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Oh regarde, regarde ! », chuchota Junhee, donnant des petits coups de coude à Enora qui les regardait déjà, ébahie.

Le coup de foudre entre les deux avait sans aucun doute eu lieu.

Wooyoung tourna la bouteille et fut soulagé quand il comprit qu'elle allait s'arrêter sur sa meilleure amie. Mais Junsu, jaloux, fit mine de s'étirer la jambe, tapant doucement dans la bouteille avec son pied pour qu'elle continue de tourner encore un peu.

-Eh, c'est pas du jeu ça ! » dit Wooyoung au chanteur qui haussa les épaules l'air de dire : 'j'ai rien fait moi' avant de regarder sur qui la bouteille était tombée cette fois.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit qui il était censé embrasser... _Taecyeon_, bien sûr. Wooyoung regarda son meilleur ami qui fronçait durement les sourcils.

-Non, je le fais pas c'est de la triche ! », dit alors Taecyeon, voyant la tête que tirait Wooyoung. « Junsu a fait exprès de taper dedans avec son pied ! »

Pendant un instant, un genre froid s'installa dans le groupe.

-Moi je dis, ça pourrait être le bisou de la réconciliation ! », lança alors Nichkhun.

Et tous, excepté Junho, les encouragèrent à le faire en tapant dans leur main, criant des 'allez, allez, allez'. Même Junhee s'y était mise. Taecyeon et Wooyoung ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent et le jeune coréen fit un effort colossal pour s'approcher du boxeur. Il hésita un instant, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de Taecyeon qui le regardait avec appréhension. Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas plus, le géant posa sa bouche sur celle de Wooyoung avant de reculer doucement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors, plus troublés que jamais.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Junhee qui tomba sur Enora. Les deux filles se regardèrent en riant et Junhee attrapa le visage de sa meilleure amie pour l'embrasser gentiment, pas gênée le moins du monde.

Arriva enfin le tour d'Enora. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit que la bouteille était pointée vers Nichkhun. Taecyeon donna un coup de coude au thaïlandais et lorsque Nichkhun le regarda, il haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils d'un air suggestif, récoltant un coup de poing dans son torse.

Il tourna alors sa tête vers la française qui commençait à se rapprocher de lui. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Junsu attrapa la jeune fille, l'obligeant à se relever alors qu'il s'exclamait : 'oh, j'adore cette chanson ! Eno, Junie, venez danser !'.

Les deux filles le suivirent et Nichkhun secoua sa tête avec déception. Décidément, tout le monde faisait tout pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rapprocher !

-Dommage, hein ? », lui dit Taecyeon avec un demi sourire sur ses lèvres.

-_SHUT UP_ ! », répondit-il, énervé, détournant le regard vers la française qui dansait à présent.

.

**TBC**...


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Friendly Matters

Rating : K+

Pairing : A découvrir

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude nos petits asticots de 2PM ne nous appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Si c'était le cas... d'une, on les garderait séquestrés dans notre appart, Kiwi obligerait Taec et Wooyoung à faire des choses pas très catholiques, et Maloa tripoterait Nichkhun à longueur de journée. En plus, elle dormirait entre lui et Junho. Donc heureusement pour eux (_ou pas_)... c'est pas le cas ! En revanche, tous les petits OCs qui se baladent dans cette fic sont à nous, comme les petites Enora, Junhee, Amy et Meena, for example =).

Note : Que dire ? Et bien pas grand chose, comme d'hab' j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'adore la relation Junhee/Enora qui est du genre 'partners in crimes'. Enfin voilà, je vous laisse juger, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy!

**Friendly Matters**

_Chapitre 7_

-**J**unsu doit être trop content de dormir dans le lit de ta sœur, non ? », s'esclaffa Nichkhun alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama. « Le connaissant, il doit être en train de sentir son oreiller... »  
-M'en parle même pas ! », répondit Taecyeon, agacé. « Heureusement que les jeunes ont décidé de dormir dans le jardin ! Comme ça, il est loin de ma sœur et je pourrais dormir plus tranquillement. »  
-D'ailleurs, pourquoi les two twins ont voulu passer la nuit dans une tente ? », demanda Nichkhun, la voix étranglée. « Ça te gêne pas toi qu'ils dorment tous les quatre, _ensemble_ ? »  
-Non, je m'en fous. Je sais qu'ils ne sont qu'amis. », répondit-il.  
-Mouais mais quand même... »

Taecyeon regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait prit sa moue boudeuse tandis qu'il observait le jardin à travers la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? »  
-Moi ? Non, pas du tout... »  
-C'est ça ouais ! T'es complètement jaloux oui ! », s'esclaffa Taecyeon alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit. « Imagine si Enora a peur de quelque chose ou si elle a froid, elle se blottira dans les bras de Junho ! »

Il releva la tête pour voir la réaction du thaïlandais qui lui jeta aussitôt un oreiller en pleine figure, le faisant plus rire qu'autre chose.

-_You're totally in love_, hahaha ! »  
-_Maybe... I don't know_... C'est juste que quand je suis près d'elle, quand elle me regarde ou me sourit... je me sens tout drôle. Je te jure, ça m'avait jamais fait ça avec les autres filles. J'sais pas, elle est... _différente_. », dit Nichkhun, redevenant très sérieux d'un coup.

Taecyeon ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air de vraiment tenir à elle.

-Et toi alors, c'était quoi cette tête avec Wooyoung ? », demanda Nichkhun en voulant changer de sujet.  
-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »  
-Tout à l'heure, quand on faisait le jeu de la bouteille et que tu l'as embrassé, t'as fait une tête bizarre comme si t'étais...hmm ..._troublé_. », répondit le thaïlandais en tentant de l'imiter.  
-Bah c'est normal, non ? Je lui ai fait la misère pendant un an. », dit-il, le regard triste.

Nichkhun ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant en silence. Taecyeon le regarda faire quand son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.  
-Dis-moi Taec, pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? »  
-Je sais pas, je te l'ai dit ! », répondit Taecyeon, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! »  
-Y'a forcément une raison, je te connais et t'es définitivement pas quelqu'un de méchant et encore moins de violent. », insista Nichkhun.

Taecyeon réfléchit un instant lui aussi. Il se força à se rappeler toutes les fois où il avait fait du mal à Wooyoung et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise face au garçon. Et cela l'avait toujours perturbé car jamais personne ne l'avait troublé comme ça...

-Je sais pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le croisais, je me sentais bizarre. J'étais... nerveux et mal à l'aise. C'est la seule personne qui me fait ressentir ça. »

Taecyeon s'arrêta un court instant pour prendre son souffle. Il s'en voulait toujours énormément et même si tout le monde était maintenant plus cool avec lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à en parler.

-...Ca a commencé comme ça. Et plus je lui faisais du mal, plus je sentais son regard qui me montrait à quel point je n'étais qu'un nul et ça me bouffait, du coup je continuais. », reprit-il enfin. « J'ai été un sale con, Nichkhun. »

Son meilleur ami le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable. Il ne parlait pas et Taecyeon se sentait de plus en plus mal sous ses yeux impassibles.

-Taec, je crois savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça. », dit finalement Nichkhun en s'approchant du lit. « Je pense qu'il t'attire et c'est pour ça que tu l'as frappé. Tu ne supportais pas cette idée. »  
-Qu... QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?! C'est un mec ! », s'écria Taecyeon en se relevant brusquement.

Un silence lourd et pesant emplit la pièce avant que Nichkhun ne reprenne doucement la parole.

-Justement... »

Le thaïlandais s'assit sur le lit en lui faisant face pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Taecyeon eût l'impression d'être sondé au plus profond de son âme et cela le rendit horriblement nerveux.

-Dis-moi Taec, t'as ressenti quoi quand vous vous êtes embrassés tout à l'heure ? », reprit Nichkhun après quelques minutes.

Taecyeon allait répondre un 'rien' instinctif mais s'arrêta pour y réfléchit à deux fois. Il revoyait Wooyoung s'approcher lentement de lui, puis son visage tout proche du sien... il se revoyait tout troublé et plein d'appréhension face à leur proximité, les battements de plus en plus rapides de son coeur... et quand ils s'étaient embrassés... tous ces sentiments qu'il avait ressentis... Oh non... Nichkhun avait raison !

-Alors ? »  
-Je... euh... En fait, je crois que c'était étrangement... _agréable_. », reconnut Taecyeon, les yeux écarquillés, trop choqué par son aveu.  
-Tu vois... », souffla Nichkhun en s'allongeant sur le lit avant d'éteindre la lumière. « Tout s'explique... »

Taecyeon se rallongea lui aussi et tenta de s'endormir, mais l'image de Wooyoung et de leur bisou lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il avait du mal à croire en cette... _attirance_ mais les faits étaient là. Il avait apprécié poser ses lèvres sur celles de Wooyoung et il repensa à ce jour où son regard avait croisé le sien pour la première fois. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là était indescriptible, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine sans aucune raison et c'était à partir de là que tout avait commencé...

Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir gérer _ça_ maintenant qu'il savait. Wooyoung le détestait plus que tout... Toute cette histoire était bien trop compliquée...

-_Oh my_... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? », dit-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.  
-Commence par te faire pardonner... », répondit la petite voix de son meilleur ami qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

x

**L**e rythme de la dernière semaine fut plus cool et les cours ressemblaient plus à des moments de détente qu'à des heures de travail.

Enora, partie prendre un cahier dans son casier, revint dans dehors pour rejoindre ses amis. Il étaient posés sur un banc pour profiter du soleil et elle s'approcha d'eux quand quelque chose attira son regard. De l'autre côté de la cour, elle vit Taecyeon regarder Wooyoung avec insistance alors qu'il faisait une petite danse pour amuser Junho et Junhee. Mais ce regard... C'était celui qu'elle avait quand elle observait Nichkhun avec _envie_et _tendresse_.

_Oh my god_, se dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait d'observer Taecyeon qui avait maintenant un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle était en train de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Wooyoung et quand la réalisation la percuta de plein fouet, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se frapper la tête.

-Arrête de le mater comme ça ! »

Enora sursauta violemment. Tellement concentrée sur Taecyeon, elle n'avait pas entendu sa meilleure amie approcher.

-Hein ? Qui ? De quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, totalement perdue.  
-Nichkhun oppa ! », répondit Junhee, jetant un coup d'œil au thaïlandais qui était également adossé au mur à côté de Taecyeon, en pleine conversation avec une jolie fille de leur classe.  
-Non, c'est pas du tout... »  
-Menteuse ! », coupa la coréenne. « Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu peux me le dire quand même ! J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais et le sourire idiot que tu affiches à chaque fois qu'il te parle. »

Enora sentit ses joues rougir, prise la main dans le sac. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de baisser la tête tellement elle se sentait gênée.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? », reprit Junhee.  
-Parce que j'en avais pas trop conscience avant. », répondit-elle en levant ses yeux vers Nichkhun. « Et l'autre jour pendant le jeu de la bouteille, j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser mais à cause de Junsu... »  
-Alors fait quelque chose ! », répondit Junhee, toute excitée. « Il est parfait ! »  
-J'sais pas Junie, c'est un mec à fille. », dit-elle en voyant Nichkhun sourire à la lycéenne. « Il est toujours entouré de filles plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. »

Junhee ne put qu'acquiescer, consciente que le jeune homme était très populaire.

-De toute façon, j'ai un truc plus important à te dire. », reprit Enora d'un ton plus enjouée. « Un truc de malade ! »  
-_Quoi_ ? », demanda aussitôt Junhee, frétillante d'impatience.  
-Je sais pourquoi ton frère a fait... ce qu'il a fait à notre Woodong. »

Elle reporta son attention sur la petite coréenne qui l'incita à continuer, très intéressée à présent.

-Je pense qu'il est attiré par lui et c'est pour ça qu'il a fait tout ça. Il n'a pas dû savoir comment réagir, lui qui est censé aimer les filles ... »

Sur le coup, Junhee n'eut aucune réaction, trop choquée de la révélation de sa meilleure amie. Taecyeon,_amoureux_ de Wooyoung ? Quelle idée ...

-Regarde comment il mate Woodong là ! », dit Enora en voyant sa réticence à la croire.  
-Oooooh ! », souffla Junhee alors qu'elle observait son frère avec attention. « Je crois que tu as raison, c'est même super logique en fait ! Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que mon frère fasse ça mais... Même si tu as raison, il n'osera jamais l'avouer ! Alors comment on va en avoir la confirmation ? »  
-T'inquiètes, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus... », répondit Enora avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Mais on va avoir besoin de prendre une vidéo de Wooyoung en train de danser... »

x

-**J**e t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça, Junho ! Arrête de t'interposer entre lui et moi à chaque fois qu'on parle bon sang ! »  
-Mais j'supporte pas de te voir aussi proche de lui comme ça ! », répondit le garçon. « Et puis d'abord je comprends pas comment toi tu peux lui pardonner aussi facilement ! »

Enora arriva dans la cantine en les regardant se disputer, presque choquée. C'était rare qu'une dispute se déclare entre les deux twins. En fait, ce n'était même jamais arrivé car quand ils s'engueulaient, ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant. Pourtant, là, ils étaient tous les deux vraiment énervés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars ? », demanda Junhee en posant son plateau sur la table.  
-Rien, c'est encore Junho qui fait le chaperon avec Taecyeon et ça m'énerve. », répondit Wooyoung en finissant sa dernière bouchée de gâteau. « Il veut pas comprendre ! »  
-C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il lui pardonne aussi facilement ! », ajouta Junho en lui jetant un regard mauvais.  
-Je viens de te dire que c'était pas ça ! »  
-Alors c'est quoi ? Hein Wooyoung ? », insista le garçon aux cheveux rouges, très énervé sous le regard de Junhee qui n'osait rien dire.  
-C'est juste que... euh... », bégaya Wooyoung alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate.

Enora regarda la scène avec attention. Le garçon semblait hésiter à répondre puisqu'il finit par baisser la tête pour baragouiner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-C'est... c'est pour Junie que je le fais. », répondit-il enfin en tripotant son portable nerveusement, peu convaincant.

Enora continua d'observer Wooyoung avec suspicion avant de murmurer à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

-June, je crois que Wooyoung aussi est attiré par ton frère ! », dit-elle, lui arrachant un haussement de sourcils surpris.  
-T'es sûre ? », chuchota Junhee alors que Wooyoung et Junho se faisaient la tête.  
-Non justement, c'est pour ça qu'on va vérifier ça tout à l'heure au cours de danse ! », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. « T'as toujours les photos de ton frère à son entraînement de boxe quand il était torse nu ? »

Junhee hocha positivement de la tête, l'air interrogateur. Puis Enora tenta de calmer son meilleur ami en prenant place à côté de lui, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Junho-ah. », l'appela-t-elle doucement en attrapant sa main. « Je sais que ça t'as choqué d'apprendre ce que Taecyeon avait fait, on l'a tous été. Mais maintenant il essaye de se faire pardonner. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais si Wooyoung a décidé de lui laisser une chance, tu n'as pas le droit de l'en empêcher. »

Junho la regarda dans les yeux alors que Junhee et Wooyoung ne disaient rien, préférant la laisser le calmer. De toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, la française était celle qui arrivait le mieux à l'apaiser rien qu'avec de simples paroles.

-Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu es si énervé. Tu t'en veux de ne pas t'en être rendu compte avant. Mais c'est pas de ta faute, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne. En plus, tu sais qu'au fond Taecyeon n'est pas comme ça. »

Et voilà, encore une fois Enora avait tapé dans le mille.

-C'est vrai, Eno-yah a raison. », dit Junho avant de planter son regard dans celui de Wooyoung. « Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant... »  
-_Babo_, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. », répondit Wooyoung, les larmes aux yeux. « Mais je veux juste que tu arrêtes de lui en vouloir Nuneo, ça fait du mal à tout le monde... »

Junho baissa la tête avant de lâcher un petit 'ok, je ferais de mon mieux' qui soulagea tout le monde. Encore une fois, Enora avait réussi à calmer les émotions de son meilleur ami.

-Bon. », dit Wooyoung en essuyant ses yeux, content que tout se soit apaisé. « Nous on doit y aller, faut qu'on finisse notre devoir avant 14 heures. On se voit tout à l'heure les filles. »  
-A toute ! », répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

Junho et Wooyoung se levèrent avant de disparaître de la cantine et Junhee glissa sur le banc pour se mettre face à Enora.

-Je crois que t'as raison, Wooyoung est peut-être bien attiré par mon frère lui aussi. », dit-elle en croquant dans son bout de pain. « Oh c'est trop cool, je vais les mettre en couple ! »  
-T'excites pas trop. On est encore sûre de rien, il faut d'abord qu'on les teste. », répondit Enora en rigolant face à l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.  
-T'as raison mais quand même, que de révélations ces jours-ci ! », dit Junhee avec un sourire idiot sur son visage. « Bon alors, c'est quoi ton plan avec les photos ? »  
-D'abord la phase 1... »

x

**L**es filles arrivèrent au cours de danse un peu en avance, trop excitées à l'idée de mettre leur plan en marche. Les garçons étaient déjà là en train de s'échauffer, c'était parfait.

Junhee sortit son iphone de la poche de son jogging et ouvrit le dossier qui contenait les photos de son frère à la boxe.

-T'as vu Eno-yah, il est pas trop beau mon frère comme ça ? », dit-elle en s'asseyant près des garçons, la voix particulièrement forte pour qu'ils puissent l'entende.  
-Fais voir ! »

Junhee fit défiler les photos, montrant un Taecyeon plus sexy que jamais. Wooyoung fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser alors les filles décidèrent de mettre le paquet.

-WOW, _ça_ c'est des abdos. Des vraies tablettes de chocolat ! », s'écria Enora en regardant discrètement les réactions de Wooyoung.

Justement celui-ci s'approcha des filles l'air de rien et commença à jeter des coups d'œil discrets au téléphone. Puis il s'interrompit carrément dans son entrainement, les rejoignant pour mieux regarder l'écran.

-Bah alors Woodong, ça t'intéresse ? », demanda Junhee en se retournant pour mieux le voir.  
-N... non, pas... pas du tout. », balbutia-t-il, se forçant à détourner les yeux du téléphone alors que ses joues devenaient rouge écarlate.

Junhee se leva pour observer son meilleur ami avec une grande attention alors qu'Enora lançait un 'j'avais encore raison' discret.

-Mais si Woodong, tu es... _attiré_ par lui ! », lui dit-elle enfin.

Wooyoung sembla hésiter quelques secondes encore avant de finalement répondre.

-C'est vrai que physiquement il est parfait, je peux pas mentir là-dessus. », avoua-t-il alors que Junho le regardait brusquement, horrifié. « Et quand il m'a embrassé à la soirée la dernière fois, ça m'a fait... quelque chose. Mais ce n'est que physique, je pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Pour moi, il reste un con ! »

Junhee, Enora et Junho le fixait les yeux écarquillés. Les filles ne s'étaient pas attendues à ce que leur plan marche aussi bien, à vrai dire, elles n'auraient jamais pensé que Wooyoung avouerait un truc pareil !

-Eh oh, remettez-vous ! », dit le garçon, se sentant gêné face à leur air stupéfait.  
-Oh _purée_ ! », souffla Junho en passant une main dans ses cheveux, encore choqué. « C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! »

Il s'approcha de Wooyoung pour le secouer comme un prunier en s'exclamant 't'es possédé ou quoi ?!'.

-Junho, commence pas. Rappelles-toi ce qu'on s'est dit ce midi ! », dit Enora alors que Wooyoung repoussait son meilleur ami avant d'attraper le portable de Junhee, balançant un 'fais voir un peu ça !'.

Wooyoung fit défiler les photos de Taecyeon en les regardant avec envie, bavant presque devant son torse musclé. Cela fit rire les deux filles pendant que Junho râlait tout seul dans son coin.

-Moi aussi je suis beau même si je fais pas de la boxe ! », lança t-il en commençant une petite danse pour attirer leur regard.

Mes les trois autres l'ignorèrent avec superbe jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent un gros 'boum' suivit par un 'aye'. Junho venait de se casser la figure et ils relevèrent la tête dans sa direction en explosant de rire alors qu'il leur lançait un 'vous êtes trop méchant' un peu gamin.

-Au fait Woodong, tu peux nous montrer la chorégraphie que tu veux qu'on fasse pour le spectacle de fin d'année ? », demanda Enora en faisant un clin d'œil à Junhee. « Je voudrais te filmer comme ça on pourra s'entraîner à la maison ! »  
-C'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ? », demanda-t-il en rendant enfin le téléphone à sa meilleure amie.  
-Oui c'est vrai mais on voudrait être parfaite. », répondit Enora. « Et fait la bien, faut que tu sois sexy ! »

Wooyoung la regarda avec suspicion mais mit finalement la musique en route sur son téléphone. Il commença ensuite la danse et Enora le filma, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

x

-_**P**__hase 1 complete_, prête pour la phase 2 ? »

Junhee hocha sa tête pour montrer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était d'accord.

-Vas-y, met la vidéo qu'on l'apprenne un peu ! », dit-elle, affichant un petite sourire sur son visage rond.

Les filles étaient assise par terre dans le salon, l'ordinateur posé au sol, tandis que Nichkhun et Taecyeon étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé derrière elle à regarder des magazines de sport.

Junhee appuya sur le bouton 'play' et la vidéo de Wooyoung en train de danser démarra. Au début, Taecyeon fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser mais au bout de quelques secondes, il commença finalement à y jeter des petits coups d'œil.

-Wow, c'est super ! T'as vu ce mouvement trop _sexy_ ? », dit Enora à Junhee qui secoua vivement de la tête, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Cette fois ce fut plus fort que lui, Taecyeon regarda clairement la vidéo sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Wooyoung dansait divinement bien et cette chorégraphie, c'était juste... _wow_ !

-Si vous dansez comme ça, ça va être _hot _! », dit Nichkhun qui regardait lui aussi l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Surprise, Enora se retourna mais tomba nez à nez avec Taecyeon qui s'était un peu rapproché pour mieux voir.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il danse bien Wooyoung ?, demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Pris la main dans le sac, Taecyeon reprit vivement sa place et son magazine puis jeta un regard paniqué à Nichkhun qui visiblement se délectait de la scène. Le géant lui donna un petit coup de pied en commençant sérieusement à rougir et Junhee se retourna elle aussi pour voir les réactions de son grand frère.

-Mais en fait tu l'aimes bien ? », dit Enora tout sourire alors que Junhee enchaînait avec un 'tu rougis, tu rougis!' surexcité.

La jeune fille sautilla sur elle-même en voyant son frère rougir encore plus. Nichkhun, qui connaissait tout du secret de Taecyeon, le regardait presque mort de rire alors que le géant ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Aaaaah, Eno-yah, t'avais raison ! », reprit Junhee en donnant un coup de coude à la française. « C'est vrai, tu l'aimes bien alors ? »  
-_Get out of your closet already _! », balança Nichkhun, provoquant un regard mi- choqué, mi-noir de Taecyeon.

Nichkhun haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami le regardait avec de gros yeux.

_-Oppa, you do know that we speak english, right _? », dit alors Enora, le faisant enfin comprendre son erreur.

Il avait parlé en anglais pour éviter qu'on le comprenne sauf qu'il avait oublié que les deux jeunes filles parlaient aussi bien cette langue qu'eux ! Nichkhun se frappa le front avant de se tourner vers Taecyeon.

-_Oh, I'm so sorry bro_ ! », répondit-il en regardant son meilleur ami qui secouait la tête alors qu'Enora et Junhee s'échangeait un high five en criant '_OH YEAH BABY !_'  
-Mais comment vous avez deviné ? », demanda Nichkhun intrigué même si lui aussi avait deviné.

Enora leur raconta toute l'histoire, le moment où elle avait vu Taecyeon mater Wooyoung, le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Taecyeon avait fait ça au garçon et tout le reste.

-Faut qu'on établisse un plan pour que vous sortiez ensemble ! », s'écria soudain Junhee, toujours très excitée à l'idée de voir son frère et son meilleur ami ... _ensemble_ !  
-Quoi ? Calme-toi, June. Ok j'l'aime bien mais après ce que je lui ai fait, il ne voudra jamais de moi ! Surtout que je suis pas gay... », dit Taecyeon alors que son regard descendait vers l'ordinateur où la vidéo de Wooyoung était en pause.  
-Mais on s'en fiche que tu sois gay ou pas ! », répondit Junhee. « Si tu tiens à lui et qu'il t'attire c'est ça l'important ! »

Taecyeon leva les yeux au ciel. Ok, c'était l'important mais fallait aussi que ça marche dans les deux sens et il savait que Wooyoung le détestait. Pire que ça, il n'était pas sûr de lui pardonner un jour. Et le fait de s'être rendu compte qu'il lui plaisait était encore plus dur à gérer parce que maintenant, lorsque Wooyoung le rembarrait ou lui parlait mal, ça le blessait au plus profond de lui.

-Et puis tu lui plais aussi ! », dit Enora en repensant au moment où Wooyoung avait avoué qu'il le trouvait beau.  
-_QUOI _?! », s'exclama Taecyeon, déglutissant avec difficulté.  
-Oui, on lui a montré des photos de toi et il a ... beaucoup apprécié ! », ajouta Enora alors que Nichkhun et Taecyeon la regardaient avec de gros yeux.  
-De toute façon il me déteste ! »  
-Non il ne te déteste pas, enfin plus maintenant en tout cas. », répondit Enora. « C'est juste qu'il pense que t'es un 'con' selon ses mots mais si on arrive à lui prouver que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, son regard sur toi changera, crois-moi ! »

Taecyeon avait du mal à y croire. Wooyoung était aussi attiré par lui ? C'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Non, c'était bien loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. De toute façon, même s'il ne le détestait pas, comment pouvait-il lui prouver qu'il n'était pas ce sale type qu'il a côtoyé pendant un an ? Comment prouver que finalement il était quelqu'un de bien alors que lui-même en doutait ?

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil ! »  
-Mais bien sûr que si. », répondit Nichkhun, posant une main réconfortante sur son dos. « Ok, t'as fait quelque chose de vraiment terrible mais maintenant tu t'en veux et tu veux changer et surtout, te faire pardonner. Nous on sait qui tu es vraiment et si tu restes toi alors Wooyoung aussi le verra ... »

Taecyeon regarda le thaïlandais en silence. Tout le monde était si gentil avec lui, finalement seul Junho réagissait comme ils devraient tous le faire envers lui.

-Oppa, je sais à quoi tu penses. », dit Junhee qui avait perdu son excitation en sentant le mal-être de son frère. « Khun oppa a raison. Arrête de t'en vouloir et fais en sorte de lui montrer qu'il a tort ! J'ai réussi à te pardonner, il le fera aussi, je le connais.»

Taecyeon secoua la tête et Junhee se leva pour l'enlacer et lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-Bon alors, comment on va monter ce plan ? », demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa place. « Ah je sais ! Il faut que tu sois gentil avec les animaux ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire, elle et ses idées ! Mais sa réplique eut le don de redonner le sourire à son frère qui était encore dubitatif quant au fait de monter un plan pour qu'il se rapproche de Wooyoung.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes _lil sis'_ ? », demanda Taecyeon. « N'importe quoi ! »  
-Mais siiiii ! C'est bien connu, 'qui aime les bêtes, aime les hommes !' », répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.  
-Mais non, moi je sais. », continua Nichkhun après s'être enfin calmé de son fou rire. « Il faut que tu sois attentionné et serviable avec lui. »

Taecyeon le regarda, intrigué. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Le thaïlandais dû voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux puisqu'il reprit :

-Par exemple, tu lui tiens la porte ou d'autres gestes d'attention... et sois plus tactile. Multiplie les contacts avec lui, si tu lui plais ça va le rendre fou. »  
-Contact ? Quel genre ? », demanda Junhee aussi intriguée que son frère.  
-Comme ça ! »

Nichkhun s'approcha d'Enora pour ranger une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le geste délicat alors qu'il effleurait la peau de sa joue, ce qui d'ailleurs la fit frémir légèrement.

-Mais c'est pas une fille Wooyoung, il a pas de cheveux longs ! », répondit Taecyon un peu bêtement.  
-Je t'ai pas dit de faire ça, j'te montrais juste le genre de contact. », répondit Nichkhun en rigolant alors qu'Enora prenait une teinte rosée.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pendant un instant, réfléchissant tous à d'autres solutions.

-T'as qu'à carrément l'embrasser ! », s'exclama soudain Enora en regardant Nichkhun droit dans les yeux, ignorant complètement le feu de ses joues alors que le thaïlandais la regardait intensément sans rien dire.  
-Pff, ça marche que dans les films romantiques ça ! », répondit Junhee. « L'amour c'est plus discret... et subtil... »

Enora la regarda, étonnée, en se demandant depuis quand sa meilleure amie avec cette vision de l'amour alors que depuis toujours elle l'avait entendu dire 'que l'amour ça puait !'.

-Bon, bah dans ce cas-là Khun oppa a raison. », continua la française déçue. « Faut que tu sois attentionné envers lui. »

.

**TBC**...


End file.
